Dear Teen Titans
by kazumigirl
Summary: inspired by another fic. Ask the Teen Titans anything! Simply state your question in a review, and they'll reply! Well, maybe not Raven, but we're working on her.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Dear Teen Titans…**

Greetings! Robin here, and I just wanted to let you know that we read your fan mail all the time and-

But we never read the mail of fans, Robin. You always tell us to dispose of it in the can of garbage, remember?

Er…thanks, Starfire, but seriously! Now you can write us all of your questions, and we'll answer them! Just write your questions in the form of a review, and we'll-

Dude! Hey, guys, ask what color underwear Robin wears!

Beastboy!

Sorry….

Do I really have to read this? I was meditating you know.

C'mon, Raven, you know you want to know what people wonder about you.

No, I really don't care…

Really?

Really

Even if they think you're a mutant vampire hamster in disguise?

Beastboy, only you would think that.

Yo, what are you guys doing in my room? On my computer!

What's wrong, Cy. 'Fraid we might find your dirty bookmarks?

I'm afraid you'll ruin my computer, thus ruin me!

Robin, may Silkie reply to the mail of fans?

Uh…let's us do it for now. So anyway, address the Titan of your choice in the form of a review, and we'll get back to your question ASAP in the form of a chapter. Robin out!

Dude, that's lame and-ooohhh! Game codes!


	2. First Replies

-1Fans of Titans, we are ever so pleased to receive your questions! I shall immediately run to wake up my friends so we can reply immediately!

Ugh…Starfire, it's six am, what is this? Oh, fan mail. I'll just go back to bed.

No, Robin, we must reply! Immediately! Right now!

Okay, okay, just stop shaking me!

Dude, there are questions for me!

Maybe they're kindly asking you to grow up a little

Hey!

Just a little!

Ahh! What are you all doing in my room?! At my computer again? You all have computers in your own room!

Yah, but I downloaded so many codes that it shuts down every time I turn it on.

**Agent of the Divine one wrote: _This one's for Beast Boy._**

What was going through your head when Raven hugged you after that treacherous backstabbing dragon broke her heart?

No dancing around the question:D

What was going through my head? Mostly fear that she was going to crush my organs or something.

C'mon, BB, tell 'em the truth.

What? That is the truth! Raven gives a mean hug!

I what?!

Uh, nothing!

I think somebody's blushing

Shut up, Cy!

**Tara Brookswell wrote: _Dear entire Teen Titans Team (including Silke),_**

Just curious, how does it feel to live all together under one roof without your parents? I am so jealous and wish I didn't have to love with mine!

Dear Tara,

Dude! It's totally awesome! We get to stay up late, and I get to talk to all the girls I want, and-Hey!

Man, don't lie. Attention Tara: Beastboy does not talk to girls. He can't even get one to look at him. But as for living under the tower, it's pretty sweet to-

Oh! I wish to tell them how wonderful it is to live with all of my friends! Tara, when one lives with friends, every person takes care of every other person. It is a beautiful cycle of friendship!

I think I'm gonna be sick. It's okay to live with them, I guess. It's really hard to keep my temper under control sometimes, though. Thanks to some certain people…

Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Raven?!

Man, BB, she's obviously talking about you!

Is not!

Titans! Just answer the girl's question! Sorry Tara. About your question, it's pretty much like this. We may not have parents here, but we're Teen Titans. We have to be responsible for the sake of-

Well that's a lame answer! Tell her about all the cool stuff we do, and about how incredibly handsome I am!

It was nice replying to you, friend! Perhaps our next answer will not be so…jumbled.

**Ahilty wrote: _What kind of books does Raven read aside from spell books?_**

Ahilty,

I read fantasy books. And other serious genres, but that's it. I'm not really-

Hey! Is this your book, Raven? Let's see, _Sweet Valley High_? Do you actually read this?

No! I mean, why would I read that? I only like fantasy, and spell books. Anything that fits my personality.

You mean your boring, mellow personality. You should try to be happy, and funny, like me!

Man, you are not funny.

sigh

Aw, man BB! Now look! You hurt her feelings!

Oh geez, I'm sorry Raven. You're not boring. In fact, uh, you're the one who's funny and happy!

Don't try to cheer me up. Seriously…oh right. Well, Ahilty, I like spell books and fantasy. And, um, sometimes I read other things. If they're well written. Basically if it takes my mind off of other things, I'll read it.

**Rockingirlofbloodred019 wrote: _Dear Robin,  
Have you ever seen BatMan in bra? I'm curios or just that you wearing a bra? or maybe you like wearing lingerie? LOLOLOL!_**

Um, Rockingirlofbloodred019, I really don't know what you're talking about? I can assure you that I never- Cyborg, Beastboy, why are you guys laughing?

Um, well, we might have taken some pictures of you, while you were asleep.

But that was a LONG time ago, and nobody saw them. Right, BB?

Uh, right…nobody…they never got on the internet. I swear I didn't upload them onto Myspace!!!

Robin, why are your teeth moving together in a gritting fashion? Does something trouble you? What are these pictures they speak of?

ANYWAY, Rockingirlofbloodred019, no I don't wear a bra or lingerie, and as for my Dad-I mean, Batman, I don't even want to find out.

**Dark Horse wrote: _Beast boy,  
WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL RAVEN ABOUT YOU BEING COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HER? and just so you're not compleetely embarrassed, same goes for Robin._**

Ahaha, BB, looks like this question's for you! Are you blushing?

What's it say? 'Dear, Beastboy, will you ever become smart' or something? Let me see.

NO! Turn around, Raven, turn around!

Geez! Okay, my back is turned!

Is her back really turned?

Yes, BB, her back is turned.

Okay, Dark Horse, I, um, oh man! Uh, I like pie!

Friend Beastboy, I do not believe the Dark Horse is asking anything about pie. And what is this 'embarrassment' they speak of? Robin, does this relate back to last Saturday when you had 'the runs'?

Starfire! Don't bring that up!

Dark Horse, Cyborg here, Beastboy's having a little difficulty catching his breath. But between you and me, I think-

No!!!!! This reply is over! I already said I like pie, and that's my final answer!

**Treeonice wrote: _I think this is a cool idea. Raven is my favorite and she should know that she is the most favored member. At least in this dimension. I would like to know...if she is allowed to show emotion do to big red and scary going down. (That was awesome! Raven you are so cool! You are so much prettier than Star. No offense Star. You are pretty too.) ;)_**

Okay, Raven, I guess this question's all yours.

Thanks, Robin. Treeonice, my powers are still controlled by emotions, so I still have to keep a fairly calm demeanor at all times or-

Or things blow up all over the house! Like my stereo, and my TV, and the microwave, and the ahh! There goes the thermostat!

Anyway, before Beastboy interrupted, I was going to say that I am getting better at controlling my powers, and yes, after losing all of the stress my father put on me for so many years, it is easier to control them. And thank you for the 'pretty' comment. I never really have that come my way.

Oh, Raven! Everyone knows you are most attractive!

Thanks, Starfire…you can stop hugging me now


	3. Fresh Batch of Replies

-1

Well, it looks like we have some more questions! Titans, Go!

Uh, Robin, we're right here

Oh, I simply cannot wait to read the mail of the fans! I am quivering in anticipation! He he he!

Settle down, Beavis

Raven, you know my name is not 'Beavis', it is Starfire

It's sarcasm, Star

Oh, he he he. Raven, you are simply too amusing

Yah.

Dude, hurry up! Let's read the fanmail!

Outta my way, BB!

No! _You_ get out of _my_ way, Cyborg!

Titans! Settle down! Here's the first question!

**The cool girl wrote: robin, what color are your eyes and have you ever taken your mask off?**

Hey, why do you never take your mask off?

Yah, what are you hiding?

gulp Let's just skip this question and go to the next one, 'kay?

Okay, he's hiding something! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Jgioljgo;dijhoerpjtewpoijmwoegmnswojlrf nqweirjhe pogi mngo;lsdfmno;lgnm dslktjneorju dlfikjogjimeosptnmfelkfnmswe;odl miserly fewlkjrnm2q3[04i9 3-jtrokgmlk;gmsfmijfoeigmnolg;mks;olmfwaLEnmw;lm

Robin has run away!

Starfire, you can fly, go after him!

But, Cyborg, it is clear that Robin wishes for his identity to remain a secret

sigh Sorry, Cool Girl, we'll get him next time

**Agent of the Divine One wrote: Since Raven and Beast Boy are in greater denial thatn Robin and Starfire I pose this quesiton to Robin:**

What entered your mind when Killer Moth stated his final condition for calling off those moths? I. E. Taking Kitten to prom.

As before, no evading the question!

And Beastboy? Just tell Raven you love her. It will reduce the water bill by a factor of 10. :D

Heheheh, well, BB, Agent's not gonna leave you alone 'til you come clean, you little grass stain. Or should I say, little BLUSHING grass stain.

No! The question is for Robin! They're asking about Killer Moth! Can't you read, Cyborg? It says nothing about me and Raven!

Who said anything about Raven?

I wanna see-

No! Raven!

I shall tell the Agent what Robin thought; Kitten was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bag Kloorbag who could not find water if she were to fall out of a boat. She also appeared quite hideous in pink, and Robin simply wishes she would just go straight to the pits of the-

Starfire?

Yes, Raven?

The question is for Robin, not you

What's for me? Oh, this person wrote a question before. It's nice to know they check back in. 'What entered your mind when…' Well, Agent of the Divine One, I really thought, 'Oh, Crap'. Honestly, that was my first thought. I'm still kind of nerdy around girls, but she just made me want to crawl in a hole and die

**Dark Horse wrote: i meant same goes for robin with starfire**

Cyborg here, they knew what you meant. They just like beating around the bush. Hehe

**Cartoonstar wrote: awesome, love the whole idea**

i have a question for robin

"why do superhero guys always wear their underwear outside their costume?"

lol

Robin here, you know, Cartoonstar, I've always wondered that myself. I know it's going to sound kind of ahem weird, but let's just say the male species doesn't look right in very tight spandex. That's mostly why the 'underwear' outside of their uniform is usally a different color, and heavier material

Robin, you are blushing!

I know, Star

So, BB, is that why you wear tights?

They are SO not tights, Dude!

Whatever

**Burnt Out Souls wrote: All right, I have a few questions.  
To all the Titans:  
Is Speedy gay? He's obsessed with his hair, and he's looked at Aqualad with 'the look' a couple times-I know Aqualad is gay, since he asked Robin out before.  
Robin:  
What makes you obsess so much over Slade?  
Cyborg:  
What do you think about Jinx becoming a Teen Titan and do you like Bee?  
Beast Boy:  
Are you vegetarian, or vegan, because you do know that eating cheese on a pizza is against the law for vegans? And why do you always avoid telling Raven you love her? And don't try to avoid this question, because I have proof of 'the kiss.'  
Starfire:  
What do you like best about Robin?  
Raven:  
What made you end up falling in love with Beast Boy? No evading the question, because I do have proof of it, as mentioned earlier to Beast Boy.**

Sincerely,  
Burnt Out Souls

Dude, is Speedy gay?

No, he is not!

Well, you would know! He asked _you_ out!

No, he didn't! And Burnt Out Soul said AQUALAD asked me out, not Speedy

So you were asked out by a dude?! Awesome! HAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

Let's just get to the next question, look, it's for you, Robin

SLADE?! SLADE?! SLADE?! SLADE?! Jolgjzs;lgjsgnslkdfnskdlgnmjlfknfsdkfj nhjdkjgsjdklfsdjmgkldgmnjdlskgjms;lkgmf;lkgm dlkgmsdlgkjmdljkgmsdlgjmdlkgjnmdklgjkmflgkmdlgkjmflgkmsjglksfmglkfgmlkgjflgkjmflgkjfglkfg

Cyborg here, Burnt Out Soul, Robin kind of went nuts there for a moment. We don't know we obsesses over Slade either, but we try not to bring it up for this reason. Ooh! A question for me! I think Jinx is cool as one of the good guys! She was way too cute to stay a bad guy, anyhow! Bee's cool, but naw, we're only friends.

I am a VEGAN. The cheese on my pizza is non-dairy. We get our pizza from a place run by lactose-intolerable people. Or is leak-tose? Or lactose-unstoppable? Anyway, I don't eat or drink anything that comes from an animal. Chicks dig sensitivity in a dude, it's an added bonus to the lifestyle. Uh, what 'kiss' are you talking about? I-we never-Raven's just a- here, Starfire! Next question's yours!

Oh, glorious! What I like best about Robin is the fact that he rescued me without even knowing who I really was. Robin is also kind, determined, and he inquires about my emotional and physical health more than anyone. Robin is simply the best friend a person could have-

Oh, just tell the person you love him and be done with it, will you?

Oh, yes, Raven, of course. The next question belongs to you

………………….

Friend Raven, where are you going? You have not answered the Burnt Out Soul's question! Raven!

Well, girls are gone

Yah, so is Robin

Wanna make up stuff?

Do you have to ask? ahem Burnt Out Soul, this is Robin. I love boys. A lot. I have dirty dreams about them and stuff. And Beastboy's way better than me. At everything.

Ahem

Oh, and Cyborg is too-ouch! Robin! Dude, what's wrong with you?! I mean, hi…

You might want to leave the computer now

Yah, eheheheh, bye!


	4. Brand New Replies

-1

**Brand New Replies**

Man, why did you guys choose to use _my_ computer for the fan mail?! It's clogging up my inbox!

Dude, do we have any new ones?

Oh, goody

Aw, c'mon, Raven, you know you like to read 'em!

Stop touching me, Beastboy

Robin, it is glorious! Hurry and come read with us!

Cool. Let's see them

**Agent of the Divine One wrote: Priceless:)**

This question is for Raven.

Why were you being so cruel to Beast Boy in Tokyo?

And I want the truth, the whole truth and more than is technically necessary to avoid telling a lie!

Because she's ALWAYS mean to me! We could be in Mexico, Hawaii, Germany, West Dakota! It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I'm here, Raven's gonna pick on me!

I'm not _mean_ to you. I simply treat you less like a baby than everyone else

I am not a baby!

…baby

**Hamster Fan wrote: Okay this is a question for all the Titans:**

Can I be a Teen Titan? Please Please PLEASE!

I watch you guys all the timee so I now know all your cool fighting moves and some other moves!

I will go by the name of Rachel, the Hamster Fan or HF.

-

This isn't really a question but I just wanted to tell Robin something.  
  
**I freakin LOVE you! You are so cool and so hot. Will you marry me? Pwease? **

Sorry Starfire, you're not the only one who likes him.

-

This is a message to the writer of this story. Cool idea. I hope you watch the show a lot because I want realistic answers.

P.S. Don't worry about that flame from Flame Rising. I got one from him too and it was similar wording! I don't care though, he's just a jerk.

Well, uh…hehe…this is interesting

Robin, who is this 'Hamster Fan' who believes you are 'cool' and 'hot' at the same time?

You don't have to feel his forehead, Starfire. It's a figure of speech

Oh, well then, who is she?

Heheheh, who says it's a 'she'?

Shut up, Beastboy

Raven here, Rachel, sorry, but we're not looking for any new Titans right now. But if you want one, we'll gladly give you Beastboy. We'll even send over a free bag of kibble on the house

Hey!

Yah, and Cyborg here, woo! I've never seen Robin blush and sweat like this before! Maybe we should just give you his number! Haahahahhaahahah!

ROBIN, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS 'RACHEL' IS?

She's just a fan, Starfire! Um, er, thanks for the compliment, Rachel. I'm uh, I mean, I never really…I just remembered I have a pot pie in the oven!

Dude, girls should send him fanmail more often. Hehe

Let's just go the next question…

**Ahilty wrote: Okay, this is for Raven again.**

I was just wondering, why if you are from another plane of exestance (Azarath) do you seem to know much more about Earth's culture than certain other Titans (Starfire)?

I read a lot of books

**Treeonice and Dragonclaw wrote: WTC:Yeay! I'm back and I brought a friend!  
M.S:Hi!  
WTC:We have two different questions  
M.S:And some comments  
WTC:My question is, Raven, is Azarath still around? Because I thought the whole firey thing was just a vision of what had happened and Arella rebuilt the place or something.  
My comment is, Robin, don't be so protective of your eye color. Isn't it like, gray or silver or blue?  
M.S: My turn. I had either a dream or saw an episode or read a comic that Raven and BB actually hooked up and it said "To be continued" Please continue it. BB just tell Rae how you feel. stop avoiding it. I swear she feels the same way.  
WTC:Adam... help.  
M.S:What?  
WTC:Too much iced tea...  
M.S:okay that's it. She gets nauseous and dizzy if she drinks too much tea. Gotta go. this is getting too long anyways. BTW you can copy and paste to make things faster.**

Raven here, If Azarath is still around, I'm not ever going back. About Robin's eye color, we've never seen him without the mask. We have no idea what he's hiding

Nuh-uh! There was a terrible boating accident and then-ow! Cyborg, what gives?!

The fans don't want to hear your lies, BB

They are not _lies_, they're theories! And I have a million of 'em!

Ooh, it is another question about you and Beastboy, Raven-Raven?

Forget it, Star. She and BB always run away at these questions. Cyborg here, I'll just answer that one for you, M.S: THEY'RE CRAZY FOR EACHOTHER, but they'll never admit it

Please do not drink too much of the iced tea if it is making you nauseous. It is not fun to regurgitate any sort of Earthling beverage. Believe me, I know

**RobinStarfire4Ever wrote: This question's for Starfire. You know, just tell Robin you like him. That will save us ALL some time. Everyone knows it!!**

Oh, I simply adore Robin, and I relate the message to him everyday! Just as I do for my friends Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy! Oh, and Silkie too!

Um, Star?

Yes, Cyborg?

Nevermind

**Master of ya'lls Fate: okay, i've gotta few questions...  
robin: what is so interesting about starfire?? i mean personally i don't like her (no offence star, but your personality is just to cheerful for me!!). but what about raven?? does your friendship go deeper than friendship?? are you guys secretly seeing each other??  
raven: why not lighten up a TINY bit?? i mean you could show a little bit of your emotion right??  
cyborg: you say you and bee are just 'friends' but come on, be honest, do you wishthere was more??  
bb: do you raven or terra better and why??  
star: ...nice hat?**

Robin, please return! There are questions for each of us!

Um, Robin here, I like Starfire just fine, and as for Raven, we're not secretly seeing each other. Thanks for asking, though

I try and show emotion-

But things blow up!

Shut up, Beastboy!

Ahh! There goes the spare Christmas tree in the closet!

B and I are JUST FRIENDS. I've read the…what are those things? C'mon, think! Slash! Yah, the slash things, and I think some people have too much time on their hands and, Raven! What are you grinning at?

You know, I've always kind of wondered that myself. Those late night video game sessions, playing footsies under the table-

We are not playing footsies, Raven! Cyborg just likes to kick me!

Like you don't kick back!

Dude, Terra was great! I mean, she was closer to my age, and she actually thought I was funny unlike SOME people!

What? You're not funny…

I like Raven just fine, even though she can be mean, and doesn't have a single funny bone in her body!

I greatly appreciate the hat comment! But, um, what hat do you speak of?

I think she means the hat you used to hide your transformation, Star

Oh…

**Rocker wrote: who do you think is the best fighter on the team?**

Me!

Me!

Me…

Me!

Me!

**Sladesgirl wrote: OMG! U Titans r hilarious. K, lotsa questions starting now:  
Girls-You gotta admit that Red X and Slade r hot. Star, is Red X just like a cooler version of Robin? Rae, u and Slade got pretty close that one time on the top of the building . . .?  
Robin- U still in touch with Batsy all?  
Cy- So which is it? Jinx, Bumblebee, or Sarasim? Speak up u playa!  
BB- Didja ever really kiss Terra? Just gotta check.**

The Slade is 'hot'? I'm not certain I understand…

Eww, Slade is just gross! And if he ever touches me again…

Ahh! Dude, you just blew up the toaster! How will I cook my pop tarts?!

Robin here, yes, Batman checks up on me at least once a week

It was pretty funny (Cyborg by the way), turns out Robin has his laundry sent out to Gotham. Little Robby-Wobby can't even wash his own drawers!

Grr! I send it out because my suit has to be cleaned in a special way!

Mmm-hmm…now Jink, Bee, or Sarasim…hmmm…that's a tough one…I'm gonna say Jinx! What are yall all looking at me for? She's hot!

No, Terra and I never kissed. Slade had to interrupt with his stupid evil plans!

**Obsessed Nuker wrote: A deathly serious question for Robin...  
How would you react if you learned that there is a organisation out there whose sole goal is to kill none-Earth sentient life(in laymans terms: aliens) and they are coming for Starfire?**

What?! Who are you!? What are you planning?! Who's after Starfire?! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!

Chill out, Robin. It's just a scenario question

Yes, I am quite certain nobody is out to harm me

**Treeonice wrote: BTW Beastboy, why are you so self-obsessed? and 'the kiss' was from a comic book series in which Raven is reborn for, like, the third time and she falls for BB. They actually start dating but then for some reason, he dumps her and, well, read the comics. I THINK it's issue 32 but I'm not sure.**

Dude, we have a comic book?!

**Cartoonstar wrote: lol, great chapter**

questions for robin: what really was going on with you and blakcfire in the episodes sisters?

and was cyborg right about you being jealous of that green jello thing starfire was going to marry?

Nothing went on between me and Blackfire, and uh, I wasn't _jealous_. I was just…worried…

Whatever

No, really! I wasn't!


	5. More Replies!

-1Greetings, Readers. I know you're probably wondering which Titan this is. I think you'll be quite surprised to find it's not one of them. This is Slade, and I've managed to hack into this childish computer system. Your fan mail is quite impressive. I even see there are some questions about me. However, who better to ask than the _villain_, himself? I will be hacking into the computer another time, so yes, please, ask away. Just don't use the name, 'Slade'. We wouldn't want the Titans to get suspicious now, would we? Just address your questions to..._Susan_, yes, that's it-Susan...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dude! I totally forgot to check on the fan mail situation! We have a ton! Come in here, you guys!

Glorious! I have been eager to read more of inquiries about us!

Whatever...

Aw, Raven, don't be such a stick in the mud

Okay, but let's make this quick, I was recharging, you know!

**Tofurlz wrote: I'm getting bullied at school and i don't know what to do**

Dude, kick butt! A bully's only a bully until you show 'em who's boss!

I disagree, please, inform the principal of this wave of bullyness

As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with Beastboy...

Raven's agreeing with _ME_?!

Titans, move! Let _ME_ answer this! After all, I'm the leader. Tofurlz, you really need to get down to the root of this problem. Find out why you're being bullied and-

You guys need to switch computers! I have to recharge or I'm gonna...

Uh-oh...I think Cy's batteries just died...

**JC 619 wrote: Okay, This First Question goes to my favorite Titan Cyborg, Whom I created a story about him in SON OF CYBORG (Sorry, Product Placement there) Okay, We all know the relationships of Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, and even some Beast Boy and Raven from time to time. My question is Cy, Do you ever feel lonely that it seems your friends all have a lovelife, or even do you actually have a girlfriend like BumbleBee possibly?**

The second question is just for any Titan who wants to answer it: Did you guys ever figure out who REDX was anyway? Hope you like the questions.

Well, since Cyborg's recharging, I'll answer this question!

Don't even think about it! I'm up now! Finally, I'm somebody's favorite! Okay, JC, I actually do have a love life, I'm just smart enough to not to go putting it all out in public.

Robin here, and no, we haven't figured out who Red X is...why do you ask? Do you know something?! Answer me!!!!!

Robin, please, calm yourself!

**Acosta perez jose ramiro wrote: Very funny! Excellent job here.**

Okay, for BB; what's your favorite animal to turn into?

For Cy; do you realize you walk around practically naked all the time?

Also, of all the honorary Titans, which one you guys would like having at the core team and why?

Keep the good writing.

Dude, I couldn't even begin to tell you what's my favorite animal to turn into. I really like all of them. I guess if I had to pick, I'd choose a dog. I can run around without clothes, and I don't have to eat with silverware, or wait on the bathroom b/c I can just go outside

Eww...

You know you're jealous, Rae!

Cyborg, the Acosta perez jose ramiro is correct, you ARE naked!

Hahahahahahhaahhaahahhahhahahahah!!!!!

Heh...

pshhahahahahahahhahahah!!!!

You guys stop laughing!!!! I am not naked all the time!

We'll pass on the last question to the honorary titans for you, Robin out

**ahilty wrote: Aw, come on Beast Boy! Terra dumped you three freaking times! And she betrayed the Titans to Slade! Sure she swiched sides in the end, but she keeps on dumping you! Isn't it clear that your thing with her is over?**

I'm not saying ya'll can't be friends, but if she really loved you she wouldn't keep up her little schoolgirl act!

Plus, Raven has never once betrayed the team.

Beastboy, are you crying?

N-no!...I'm not...I gotta go! There's something in my eye!

Out of my way, Starfire

Raven?

Ahilty, Raven here, please be a bit more sensitive. As much as I hate Terra's guts, she was Beastboy's best friend. We try not to let on what a sick, back-stabbing, little loser she was. Thanks for sharing, though. I'm glad to hear somebody shares the same opinion

Whoa! Someone sounds jealous!

She is jealous of what, Cyborg?

Nothing, Star...

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend wrote: You guys are awesome! Yeah, I just had to say that. Anyway, this question is for Raven. After that whole thing with Trigon and Slade, do you consider Robin your best friend? Like, can you trust him? I mean, he helped you alot after you got turned into a kid.  
And Robin, I know your secret identity and your past and what color your eyes are, but I'm gonna be nice and not say anything. I'm not gonna bother you about it like some people. Yeah, I'm talking to BB and Cy.**

Robin is one of my best friend's, and yes, you're correct-I began to feel a lot closer to him after the Trigon incident. I'd never realized before that how much he thought of me, and it made me realize that I could count on him for anything

Talking to me and BB?! We never try to find out Robin's identity! Never! He he he...

**cheekylildevil wrote: hey, here's a question for you when was the last time you checked up on "your kids?"  
by the way, I'f you don't answer I will ask again and again and again...**

Kids?

Kids?

Kids?

Dude, Kids?

Kids?

**Rockingirlofbloodred019 wrote: sure right wateve  
anyway,  
dear robin,  
Have you ever seen starfire in a bikini and how did you feel about it?!**

Oooh, looks like Robin's blushing! Cy here, RG, and yes, he's seen Star in a binkini. He couldn't even go swimming with us because he had to catch his breath, and that took a long time!

Robin, seeing me in a bikini is nothing to feel embarrassment about, it is no different from the time you saw me in my-mph!

Dude, saw her in her what? Quit covering her mouth!

...I'm going to go meditate...

Oh, no you don't! You're staying right here and reading more fan mail, Missy!

**Treeonice wrote: Beastboy you never answered my question. and yes, you have... 5 comic series..es that I know of. There is the original, when they tookout some and added Raven (looks like dinomite), Starfire (super sexy too because of the clothes), and Cyborg (looks awesome). Then the archives. Then the 3rd rebirthing. Then "Titans Go". Hehe. Lusty Raven. Jericho is freaky. DON"T LET ROBIN SEE! HE WILL TRY INTEROGATING JERICHO! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! But they will explain everything about Slade.**

SLADE?! SLADE?! FJODGJOIGJPORITjg we0opt9 kiw[)epboikwetajbgflgflkgjmflkjflkgkjsnkgmflkmf;lhkmf;lgkfmlkdmldkfmdl

There goes Robin again...

Dude, he really needs medical help

Agreed...

**Dragon Claw wrote: BB, this describes you and Raven. I'm not sure if this link will appear or not. That song is supposed to be "Best Friend" by Toy Box. Please listen to it but Raven probably shouldn't hear it because it gets stuck in your head like taffy on braces. It also is sugary sweet so if Starfire isn't trying to eat the computer with a look of confusion on her face I'd like everyone to watch it as long as Raven doesn't blow up the computer.**

Ooh, I think we have a song to listen to!

Um, no we don't! C'mon, Cy! Let's go play video games!

No, I'm already on youtube. Let's listen to the song!

Oh, it is most enjoyable! Come, Robin! Let us dance!

Look Robin and Star, they're blushing!

...Can I leave now?

Yah, can me and Raven need now?! Please?!

It is a wonderful song! Tee hee!

**Master of ya'lls Fate wrote: okay, more questions!!  
cyborg: for clarification, on my last question, i meant BUMBLEBEE, not beast boy!! hehehe!! but anyways, would like to build a car for me?? i titally love your T-car!! I would love for you to build me one!  
starfire: do you use anything in your hair? because it's all ways so shiny!  
bb: where did you get your jokes? out of a 16th century joke book??  
robin: who made your costume?? because i'm thinking of getting one made... except i'll choose better colors...  
raven: first off, you rock!! anyways, can i have that book with malchoir in it?? plz, plz, plz!**

See? I knew she didn't mean me and BB!

Whatever...

Anywho, I'd love to build a car for you! Keep in touch! Right now, though, I'm kinda re-working the T-ship, and building Grass Stain a Moped

I thank you, Master of ya'lls Fate, for the generous hair of shininess compliment! I use the Garnier hair soap!

Hhahahahahahaahahhahaahhah!!!! Dude, that's hilarious-wait a minute...THAT'S BAD!!!! My jokes are cool! Aren't they?

No...I actually don't have the book with Malchoir anymore...I burned it...

Dude, she told you, Robin!

What's wrong with my colors? And Alfred made my costume...

**Hamster Fan wrote: Okay this is a question for Cyborg:**

Why do you sometimes have a problem with Robin being the leader? He is a great leader!

-

P.S. I still love you Robin. And yes I am a girl Beast Boy!

I don't always have a problem with it, I just think he could give us a little more say in stuff...

Robin, this Hamster Fan, the Rachel, is claiming that she loves you! Who is she?!

**Protector of Canon2 wrote: I've got a question for Robin:**

Are you planning to reveal you secret identity to the Titans? Like, ever? Seriously, don't you trust them?

HEY GUYS! HIS NAME'S RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON (UNLESS HE'S ONE OF THE OTHER TWO MALE ROBINS), BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL HIM DICK. HE GREW UP AS A CIRCUS PREFORMER AND THE BECAME ROBIN AFTER BATMAN TOOK HIM IN WHEN HIS PARENTS WERE KILLED BY A GUY NAMED BOSS ZUCCO!

And I know this because I'm awsome.

Dude, you're a circus kid?!

Robin, is this true? Your real name is Richard? Might I address you by that name some time?

**DramaQueen of the Moon wrote: Hello! I have LOTS of questions for ALL the titans!  
Robin: When are you gonna tell Stafire that you are TOTALLY MADLY and CRAZY in love with her?!??!?!?!?!?!?! And don't avoid the question! I MEAN IT! AND When are you gonna remove that mask?!? And, this is a stupid one, Do you like BatGirl? OR Supergirl?!? I know you like Star better though!**

Cyborg: Do you have a crush on BumbleBee?!?! I know you do! BTW Jinx hooked up with Kid Flash!

Starfire: When are you going to tell Boy Wonder(Robin) That you are IN LOVE with him?!?!?!?! And when are you guys going to go out on a date!?!?!?!? COME ON! And DO NOT AVOID THIS QUESTION!

Beast Boy: What's Up Dude! Okay, getting serious now, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL RAVEN THAT YOU ARE TOTALLY MADLY CRAZY 100 IN LOVE WITH HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! AND! WHEN ARE OYU TWO GOING TO KISS AND GO OUT ON A DATE?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
DO. NOT. AVOID. THESE. QUESTIONS. NO. MATTER. WHAT! THE WORLD WANTS YOU TO SPEAK THE TRUTH!  
And! Are you still in love with Terra? I know your not cause... YOU LOVE RAVEN! WHE!

Raven: HI! I'm your BIGGEST fan! You are the coolest most amazing powerful awsome wonderful teen titan EVER! YOU ARE SO COOL! Can we be friends?!?!?!?!? PLEASE! THAT WOULD MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY!And... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ADMIT THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BEAST BOY?!?!? AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM THAT YOU ARE TOTALLY MADLY CRAZY 100 IN LOVE WITH WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!? And when are you guys going to kiss and go on dates?!?!?! ME AND THE OTHER BBRAE FANS WOUL LIKE TO KNOW!  
DO. NOT. AVOID. THIS. QUESTION. NO. MATTER. WHAT! Please? Please answer the question! I'm begging you! You know people will stop bugging you guys if you just tell him that you love him! Please!

kazumigirl: Nice idea! I love this alot! Thank you so much!

Um, well, you see...I, uh...okay, fine! Starfire, I love you! I mean, more than a friend, even a best friend! I love you in the sense that one day we could shop for curtains together!

Aww!

Aww!

...nice...

Robin, I do not know what to say...I, feel the love for you too...

Dude, why are you all looking at me?! I'm not in love with Raven!

Sure you aren't, BB, sure you aren't...

I wouldn't mind being your friend, but I'm not in love with Beastboy...for one thing, he's fourteen, and in human years, I'm sixteen. For another-

Raven, girl, you know you love him...just admit it...

**Tofurlz wrote: to the titnas what type of pet besides silkie would you have**

Beastboy's already enough of a pet, even when he's not in animal form

Hey!

**Agent of the Divine One wrote: Awesome. :D**

This is for Raven: What did it feel like when you admitted Beast Boy was right when you were first dealing with Red X?

And what was going through your head when Beast Boy told you that you weren't alone?

And Robin? Starfire?...Just kiss and make out already!

She'll never admit what it feels like to be wrong! Dude, she's RAVEN!

Um, Agent, they are making-out, right now

We are not! C'mon, Star, let's go...um, check on Silkie...

Agreed! I have not seen my little bumgorf all morning!

Okay, so keep the fan mail coming, dudes! Cy, let's go play video games!

No thanks, man...why don't you ask Raven?

...I'll play video games...

YOU WILL?!

Don't push it...


	6. Finally! More Replies!

-1**Finally, More Answers!!!!!**

**Dude, I can't believe we were without internet for that long! Robin, I thought your dad paid for all of our bills**

**He said he was not_ pleased_ with what we've been looking at online, so he kind of grounded us**

**Goshnogs! Behold the numerous questions we have received! We must reply right away!**

**Dude, you're right. Raven, go put on a pot of coffee. This could take a while**

**...you're joking, right?**

**Boo-yah! Let's get busy!**

**Darknessofmyheart wrote: ok, i got a question for Cyborg: what happened to you that made you into a cyborg? and what was your real name?  
for Robin:would you kill Slade if you had the chance?? i mean kill as in like, dead...  
anyway...just wanted to tell you that i love the story and to keep the good work up! **

Well, I kind of got into an accident, and my father, he just couldn't bear to lose me. I know he meant well and all...my real name's Victor Stone, but I've always thought it was kind of cheezy

SLADE?! SLADE?! SLADE?! HjglJGlkgjeohjeojmeognmedlkjgmndelfmfoldejmfg

There he goes...

No duh, Raven

**ahility wrote: I'm sorry, BB. I didn't mean to sound insenitive, but this deal kind of annoys me to no end. I mean, it's obvious that Terra is happier as a normal human than as a superhero.**

And frankly, you could do a lot better than her.

Aww, it's okay. I can be kind of a baby about things like that

I'll bet he didn't even remember. He has a memory like a goldfish

You know, I was watching the Mythbusters, and they disproved that theory of the goldfish

Okay, Starfire...forgive me...

BB's cool, don't worry about him, but thanks for the concern

**bluex wrote: robin are you bisexual and if you are do you think redx is hot?redx is so hot!**

Hey, guys, I'm back and-BISEXUAL?! ME?! I AM TOTALLY, ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!

You know, Robin, on my world, it is quite common for both genders to feel affection of the sexual nature of the same gender

Thanks for the info, Star

You are welcome, Friend Cyborg. I am always pleased to share

ANYWAY, no, I'm not gay. I've actually, uh, got a girlfriend now

**Teh Princess 09 wrote: Cyborg: How can you not like Tofu? It's delicious!**

Dude, I told you people like tofu!

I still say it's disgusting and tastes like somebody threw up a butchered cat!

**cheekylildevil wrote: raven- by kids I ment Melvin, Timmy and Teether, you know from hide and seek and titans together. 6year old, 4 year old and baby. and i still want to know when the last time you heard about them was, last time you contacted them was and the last time you saw them was. you did refer to them as your kids in the episode hide and seek.  
anyone- what was the most embarasing moment in the tower that you know about?  
beast boy- please please stop attempting to make jokes, no ones laughing which means they are not funny. or, at least by a good jokes book if you cant read some of the big words I'm sure someone else can help you.**

I keep in touch with my-I mean, the kids, as often as I can. They're all doing quite well. Melvin has really gotten into _Hello Kitty_, Timmy is at the age where he asks questions without ever taking a breath, and Teether's actually being potty-trained-thank goodness...

I would have to say the most embarrassment has come to me when Robin entered my room and I was in the process of removing my uniform and putting on my night dressings

DUDE! YOU SAW STARFIRE NAKED!!!????

Pervert...

No, it's not like that! It was an accident-

Boo-yah! Gimme some skin, Robin! I always knew you had a little risk in you!

No, it was an accident!

My most embarrassing moment is when I, for some reason, went to the mall with Beastboy, and he made me ride the carousel...

You know it was fun, Rae! My most embarrassing moment is the time I was flexing in front of my mirror, in my tighty-whities-

Could you please not call them that?

Hush, Raven! Anyway, I didn't know we were late for a mission, and Robin thought I was in trouble 'cuz I hadn't left my room yet, so everyone busted in

And busted out laughing. I'm surprised you told that story, BB

No big deal now. Besides, I brought sexy back...hahahahahah! I gotta write that down!

I guess my most embarrassing moment was the time I farted really loud and a screw came loose

Dude, that was great!

You two are disgusting

Everyone farts, Raven

Not me

Yes you do! I'll bet that's all you do when you're shut up in your room! You just let loose and your cape billows in the wind!

Let's just go to the next question

Agreed, Robin

**Elie101 wrote: Okay this ones for Beast Boy: WILL YOU MARRY ME!? lol jk jk But dude your hilarious! Hee hee. Well for my real question... What's your favorite animal? And why are you a vegetarian, besides being able to be the animals? (I'm a vegetarian too)  
-Elie**

I'm glad you were just kidding! He he he...I'm only fourteen, so marriage really isn't on my list right now...my favorite animal is probably a dog. That way I don't have to wear clothes or use toilet paper or eat with a spoon. Mostly I became a vegetarian once I became an animal. and I was pretty young then, and I'm actually a vegan. I don't eat dairy or egg products. If you're interested in more vegetarian/vegan info, check out they have some cool stuff, Dude

...you act like you're a hero or something...

It's a vegetarian thing, you wouldn't understand

I have a PETA for you, BB-People Eating Tasty Animals! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

SO not funny!

**Burnt Out Souls wrote:Okay, I have thought up more questions.**

Beast Boy:  
Why are you a vegan when other animals EAT other animals?

Cyborg:  
How did it feel to be ah uman and then become a cyborg?

Robin:  
Why did you choose the colours you chose for your costume? Not to be rude-just pointing this out-but you look like a walking traffic light... no offense!

Starfire:  
You like mythology, right? If so, then what is your favorite mythological creature?

Raven:  
-sigh- You walked out, and left me with no choice but to post the proof: http://i6.  
AHAH! The all-so famous kiss of Beast Boy and Raven, A.K.A. Garfield and Raven in the comic book. Now, what do you think of this?

Beastboy: I can't help what other animals do, but I don't eat other animals because I have the intelligence and the resources to make and eat non-animal products. What are you guys all looking at me like that for?

...You sounded...smart

You really did

Agreed

Cyborg here, I really miss being fully human, but I try my best to act human

Robin: Actually, Alfred designed my costume...I didn't want to hurt his feelings and turn it down

Oh joy! My most favorite of the mythological creatures is the Walstreakerrel of my home planet. It is part Gillmort and part obree

Um, Starfire?

Yes, Robin? 

I don't think she knows what those are

Nothing shows up on your _proof_

**Fokiita wrote: Hi! I'm from Argentina, so if my english is BAD is because I don't speak english  
Raven and Starfire: Which Titan is the hottest?  
I think is Beast Boy! I love you BB!! Eres muy gracioso!! You're so funny!**

Oh, I must say, now that I understand the _hottest_ phrase, it is most definitely Aqualad!

I have to agree with Starfire, he's pretty hot...

Starfire!

Yes, Robin?

It's not...me? I'm not the hottest?

You are most attractive, Robin, but he is, as you say on your world, the fucking sex god

STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!

What?

HAhHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Cyborg, Beastboy! Stop laughing!

¡Hola! Yo no estoy segura qué clase de español que usted habla en Argentina, así que trataré mi mejor con esto. Soy realmente español también. Da las gracias para el cumplido. ¡Esté seguro anunciar otra vez, la chica! La paz, el amor, y los animales.

What? Dude, you guys know I'm spanish, right? I mean, I may be green, but I'm Mexican-American, yeesh!

We...did not know that...

Okay, so I'm half, but still!

**Night-Ice-Queen wrote: **Hello D  
Okay, I have a few questions for each of you… so Here we go

**For Robin: What's inside you case on the episode 'Revved up'? D I'm dying to know and I'm sure everyone else is :D Don't avoid the question either! PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW**

For Starfire: Hey Star J Do you think Beastboy and Raven love eachother? And if I helped you would you trick them into/suggest that they/force them to go on a date? Please tell the truth. P.S - You and Robin are such a cute couple

For Raven: Okay, first of all (Has to be said) DramaQueen in chapter 5 LIIEED! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! YOU ROCK SO MUCH! YOU ARE BY FAR THE STRONGEST, BESTEST AND MOST AWESOME TEEN TITAN EVER! YOU ROCK! DON'T EVER CHANGE! CAN WE BE FRIENDS TOO? D  
Okay, question 1, what kind of music are you into? Like when you were going to Tokyo you had your headphones on in the T-ship, what were you listening to? Do you like within temptation? D  
Question 2, I know you won't admit this but… YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH BEASTBOY JUST PLEASE PLEASE ADMIT IT! YOU AND I KNOW IT AND AT THIS MOMENT ALL OF YOUR EMOTIONS ARE SCREAMING THE SAME IN YOUR HEAD SO PLEEASE STOP BEING IN DENILE AND ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE HIM! EVEN SAYING THAT YOU LIKE HIM OR LIKE HIM 'A LOT' IS A START BUT TELL HIM… Or if you don't feel ready then talk to me about it and shove the other titans away somewhere while you reply to this but TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, IT'LL WORK OUT COZ HE FEELS THE SAME WAY! WHY DO YOU THINK HE'S ALWAYS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!?  
Question 3… Can we be best friends?? D

For Beastboy: Heya BB! Okay, first off, don't listen to everyone else! Your jokes are funny and YOU are funny and YOU LOVE RAVEN!! Pleasse JUST ADMIT IT! JUST SAY IT TO HER COZ SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE DID! I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD IF YOU LOVED ME BUT I'M NOT GONNA ASK YOU TO BECAUSE YOU AND RAVEN ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER DO NOT BE IN DENILE AND START THINKING TO YOURSELF AND JUST TELL HER!  
P.S. I love you

Thanks! Bye! (Good luck BB and Rae)

Oh, my case? It was just an old sweatshirt I outgrew and wanted to give to my dad. He collects stuff like that. I dunno, it's a parent thing

The Batman wanted your sweater?

Yah, he says I grow up too fast, so he likes to keep my old stuff in a chest

Aww, how cute!

Dude, that's lame

Why thank you, Robin and I are a cute couple, are we not? Mm...are we as cute as my Silkie? I do believe Raven and Beastboy share a deep bond, but why would I trick them into going on a date? They go on outtings with each other quite frequently

Yah, but we're not on a date! We're just, I mean...

BB, you're blushing!

So are you ,Rae!

Um, thanks for the compliment. Sure, we can be friends...I guess...I like a lot of music, but currently I'm really into the _Dave Matthews Band_, and that's what I'm often listening to. Everyone thinks I listen to slit-wrist, dark, depressing music, but most of the time I just need non-sugar-coated tell-it-like-it-is music. I would highly recommend the _Dave Matthews Band_

Dude, that dude is SO boring. His songs are like eight minutes a piece! I fell asleep listening to the CD!

You just lack taste in real music, Beastboy

Hey! I listen to real music!

No, you don't...and no, I'm not in love with Beastboy

Don't worry, we'll get her and BB to crack soon. Promise

**SuperJGirl5 wrote: **ok my question is for Robin  
**  
Have you ever thought about marrying Star after that whole Tokyo ordeal or even kids w/ our alien princess? I'm just curious, and if you avoid the question I'll hunt you down and make you answer.**

Um, er, marriage?! Kids?!

Oh, Robin! This is wonderful! I did not even think about our marriage!

**SuperJGirl5 wrote: question for...Susan:**

Are you gay for Robin and/or a child molester? Because your like 50 something and you target bunch of teenagers for pizza's sake!

Um, who is Susan?

I have no idea

Perhaps it is an incorrect email message?

'Gay for Robin'?

Gay for me?!

**Littlegreenweirdo123 wrote: Robin, has it ever occured to you that you're uniform is too juvenile for someone you're age? Dude...get one in black. Even Beast Boy's color choice is nicer.**

Raven, what do you do when finding your "Quiet Place" is much harder than usual?

Starfire, how come all Tamaraeneans look like you (in terms of hair and eye color), but Blackfire has BLACK hair and a BLACK outfit instead?

My uniform is cool...isn't it? Black? Like Slade?

When I can't find my quiet place, I often pop in earplugs and make one...

Blackfire, my sister, colors her hair and wears black to be of the rebellious nature

**Dragon Claw wrote:Okay, I'm doing this for laurel cause she is in ecstasy that you are back.  
Cy, you rock you don't get 'nough credit. Although you could lay off the 'it's not who you are on the outside . Everyone knows that pretty much only matters for Disfigured people, Green people, blue people, midgets, people with amputations, people of a strange religion or other. Now adays people are afraid of being **called** racist and so the **black **person has the advantage. You arn't like that and are the only person I know who is not like the rest of the black community.  
Rob, you are weird. You better love Star because you need her more than she needs you.  
Star, you're nice and pretty but you're no Raven.  
Raven, You're the best member of the Titans and you are so..sexy. How can you live in a tower with boys? don't you worry? How would you react to if BB came clean about his emotions and dropped the act he puts on for everyone. He's really good at hiding his pain. Please don't tell me you didn't notice his pain. Your a EMPATH!  
BB, Laurel has a crush on you.(Treeonice, Willow, WTC, ect.) She doesn't care though. she knows it will never work. You should try and show your hidden pain to Raven. She does care. I think. just don't spring it on her and do it in privite. She'll be more consouling if she doesn't have to show the world what a "sucker" she is and she IS the only person who will listen to you and be comforting. ( Raven, consuling a friend does NOT mean you are a sucker. It means you are a normal girl and a good friend. )**

Thanks for the compliment, DC, I don't really ever get any comments on my being black thrown my way. I appreciate it

Um...thanks? And yah, I do love Star

I am not Raven? Oh, is this some sort of game? How do I play?! Hehehehehe!

Wow...I didn't notice how many fans I have. Yah, I think I'm actually the only one who can sit down and have a serious conversation with Beastboy.

Dude, Raven, I still have more fans than you! and I am not in love with RAVEN!!!!!!! Stop looking at me like that, guys!

**Protector of Canon2 wrote: Wait, Slade read what I wrote? I told SLADE who Robin is? I'm gonna go into hiding now... **

GuyspleasepleasepleasekeephimfromkillingmeI'mtooyoungtodie! 

Wait! If Robin promises not to hurt me, hunt me down, or cause me any discomfort in any way shape or form I'll tell you who Slade really is!

Comee on, I know who Robin is.

HOW DID YOU CONTACT SLADE?! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Phantom5656 wrote:Yo Titans. What's shakin'?**

**First, a question for everybody. Okay, I'm thinkin' you guys already heard about those "Slash" stories. Did you know that basically, everyone is paired with everyone. Any couple you could think of, it most likley exists. What exactly is your opinion on this?**

Here's another question for all of you. If you could have any other super power besides the ones you already have, what would you want?

Phantom5656

Ugh...slash stories...well, hopefully they'll stop now that Star and I are together. Mmm...if I could have a super power, I'd like the power to shoot fire, I guess

I do not understand this term-"slash" is it some sort of slang? If I could have any other power, it would be the power to spread peace and harmony through all of the tainted hearts in this universe

Dude, I'd totally have Raven's powers! gshoo! zap! Azarath Metrion-

They're not as wonderful as they appear...

So what power would you have, Raven? By the way, Cyborg here, I don't care for slash, and I'd have the power to never break down

...I guess I'd want the power to fully control my own powers...

**Master of ya'lls Fate wrote:yay!! more questions from me!!  
bb: how would i go about getting green skin?? i mean, i know how elphaba (wicked witch of the west) got her green skin, but i want to look really cool in my new fighting crime outfit!!  
robin: sorry about the whole diss thing... but anyways, could you give me batman's number?? i need his help with a villian in my area that i think he knows...  
cy: sweet! thanx! anywho, how do you keep the tower so updated on technology?? i mean that's gotta cost a fortune, unless you dip into the titan's emergency funds. but you'd never do that... would you??  
rae: save the coolest for last! if the titans broke up, who would you most likly stay in contact with and why?  
p.s. you guys are so cool! any openings for the team, let me know! **

Green skin? Well, when I was little, I got sick and the antidote gave me my green skin and powers, but I guess you could take a guacamole bath. HAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHH!

Um, I don't think Batman wants me giving out his number...what villain is it?

Cy here, Robin's loaded daddy pays for all our stuff. I just build it

...I would probably stay in touch with Starfire the most, she makes sure we're always on good terms with each other, though...

Robin again, we'll certainly let you know if/when there's an opening. Actually, go ahead and post your super hero resume next time-I'll look into it

**Darkhorse wrote: Ok this question is for anyone who will answer it,  
Starfire vs. Batgirl  
who would win? I think Starfire but I'm not sure.  
By the way Raven (the totally ausome and amazing), are you and Starfire close, especially after that whole changing bodies thing and having to tell her everything?**

Starfire

Starfire

...Starfire

Dude, Starfire. Duh!

Who is the Batgirl?

...Yah, we're close-I guess you know most best friends are polar opposites most of the time anyway

**rockingirlofblood019 wrote: CAN I PLEASE BE A TITAN?! OR AT LEAST TOUCH ARGENT OR RAVEN?! CAN I? CAN I? PLEASE?  
OH AND ROBIN U STILL SUCK. :p**

**cy, don't ever ever call me RG you can call me blood or red, being called RG is like u calling me Robin Girl. EW!  
dear Robin,  
how does it feel that I already know, infact everybody knows your "secret identity"?  
H8 u, love Robstar,  
rockingirlofbloodred019**

You hate me? Why?

Sorry bout the RG thing, promise it won't happen again, Red

**Night-Ice-Queen wrote: Hey again D  
Okay, for all of you, if you had to swop powers... No no! Better yet, if you HAD to swop BODIES with another titan, who would you swop with? I want ALL of you to answer!  
Beastboy, I don't mean to be pushing anything but come on BB you can't STILL be obsessing over TERRA! She is honestly what you call a crush which means you had feelings for her for a short amount of time in your life! And she was probably one of your first crushes so you feel like you didn't want to let her go but she really is a backstabber! AN ANNOYING DAMN STUPID UNFORGIVABLE GUILTY NO WHERE NEAR BETTER THAN RAVEN BACKSTABBING BACKSTABBER! OPEN YOUR EYES! THERE ARE OTHER GIRLS WHO ARE CLOSER TO YOU AND HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR MUCH LONGER AND WHO YOU KNOW MUCH BETTER! coughcough RAVEN coughcough  
Oh and question, would you die to save Raven? 0.0 D Do NOT under ANY circumstances back away from this question!  
Cyborg: Just one question, so is Terra your 'Favourite little rock 'n' roller now hm?? '**

I would swap bodies with...no one

You're just saying that b/c you're the leader, aren't you? I guess I wouldn't swap either

Nor would I

We already know Starfire can't handle my powers...I'd hate to see what the rest of you do with them...

Yah, Dude, I like my powers just fine...and I'm not in love with Raven! Geez! Will people just leave me alone?!

Calm down, BB, and to answer your question, Night-Ice-Queen, Terra's a cute kid, that's why I gave her that nickname. We all miss her...

Well, I guess we'll answer a few more questions later-it sounds like we have a mission

Oh, please, Robin! Just one more?

Yah, Dude, we have time for just one more

Let's just read it!

**Broken Sword of the Morning wrote: OK, this one's for Starfire:**

Would you please be so kind as to explain how the Tamaranean clergy works? What's your religion like?

Oh, how joyous! My religion is based on that of nature and love! We worship many gods! and often attend religious ceremonies that last ten-twelve Earth hours and-

C'mon, Star! We gotta go!

Oh, okay!


	7. New Replies!

-1Replies Again

Wow! What a mission! I can't believe Gizmo was up to his old tricks!

Behold, friends! New letters have arrived in the form of electronic mail! Shall we read and answer?

...Okay, why did you guys all flock to _my_ room? Haven't we been using Cyborg's?

Wow, Raven, I didn't know you had cookies stashed under your bed

Put those down!

Gah! Dude, you just totally blew up the bag!

Get out!...all of you!

Oh, please, Raven? Might we just answer a few inquiries?

...Fine...but only a few, then I want to be alone...

Oh, Robin here, just incase some of you are wondering, we are talking to you. We have our computer set up to type whatever we vocally say, pretty cool, huh?

Boogers!

Beastboy...

Beastboy...

BB...

Beastboy...

Ehahahah! I couldn't help it...butt cheeks!

...only a few...

**Night-Ice-Queen wrote: Hey again D  
Okay, for all of you, if you had to swop powers... No no! Better yet, if you HAD to swop BODIES with another titan, who would you swop with? I want ALL of you to answer!  
Beastboy, I don't mean to be pushing anything but come on BB you can't STILL be obsessing over TERRA! She is honestly what you call a crush which means you had feelings for her for a short amount of time in your life! And she was probably one of your first crushes so you feel like you didn't want to let her go but she really is a backstabber! AN ANNOYING DAMN STUPID UNFORGIVABLE GUILTY NO WHERE NEAR BETTER THAN RAVEN BACKSTABBING BACKSTABBER! OPEN YOUR EYES! THERE ARE OTHER GIRLS WHO ARE CLOSER TO YOU AND HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR MUCH LONGER AND WHO YOU KNOW MUCH BETTER! coughcough RAVEN coughcough  
Oh and question, would you die to save Raven? 0.0 D Do NOT under ANY circumstances back away from this question!  
Cyborg: Just one question, so is Terra your 'Favourite little rock 'n' roller now hm?? '**

Um, if I had to swap bodies with another Titan, it'd probably be Cyborg. I think I'm the only one who knows his mechanics pretty well

Man, Robin! You make me sound like a car! I'd swap with Starfire! All those Starbolts!

I think I would like to perform the swapping with Raven again, it was scary, but I had such fun!

...I guess I'd switch with Starfire again...

I'd wanna switch with Robin! Then he couldn't tell me not to play with his cool stuff! Um, and I guess I'd die to save Raven, if I really had to...

**gothchick18 wrote: since theres a damned rule about only reviewing once ill correct something in my first review its not bath my hand just typed that cuz my mom told me to take a bath from being at the computer 24/7 its really back and really ill bomb the tofu factory so youd better tell her so every tofu factory out there keep your eyes peeled open and please add this to my review.  
p.s.people who like robin or bb(if thats even possible)stay away!cuz i paired them up in my teen titans book about stuff i like.  
p.s.s.i dont really care about age cuz...my grandpa and grandma from my dads side they have older women and yonger men relationship POWER TO BBRAE AND ROBSTAR!**

Um, thanks?

The tofu factory's in trouble?! To the T-Car!!!!

Oh, no you don't, BB! You're still not driving my car!

...could you guys please get out of my room?

**Hariel Lhikan wrote: I suppose I'll give this a try...**

Robin: How much does your utility belt weigh when it's fully loaded with equipment?

Starfire: I've noticed that your starbolts, while capable of melting through most alloys, do not burn your hands when you generate them. Are Tameranians naturally resiliant to extremely high temperatures?

Beast Boy: Have you ever accidentally eaten someone while in the form of a large predator?

Cyborg: Are the organic parts of your body still able to grow? If so, do you have to replace the bionic ones because you've outgrown them?

Raven: Aside from meditation and the occassional herbal tea, how else do you cope with stress?

- Hariel Lhikan

Um, to be honest, I've never weighed my belt. I'll go do that right now! Be right back guys!

Yes, the people of my planet are in no real danger of high-temperatures. Or cold temperatures for that matter

No, I'm really careful about not eating stuff that's alive, even when I'm a dinosaur

Yah, my real parts still grow, and I don't necessarily have to replace the bionic ones b/c they last a long time

I've been seeing a therapist... what? why are you all looking at me?

You've been seeing a shrink?! Really?!

It's not _shrink_, Beastboy...it's a therapist, and yes, therapy's good for you. You, especially, could benefit from it...

**Agent of the Divine One wrote: LOL! That traffic light gag never gets old. :)**

These questions are for Raven: Do you still have that stuffed chicken that Beast Boy gave you? And what was going through your mind when you said, "...I wish Beast Boy was here?"

Robin: Slade's last name is Wilson. Now stop obsessing and go out on a date with Starfire. :)

Rock on!

Hey! Here's that stuffed chicken right here! You told me you threw it away, Raven!

Hey...it's back...it must be magic...and I don't ever recall saying that I missed Beastboy...

You missed me? When?

SLADE?! jmtklrjg klfgmnjrolgk mjolgkmolkmgp;gkmrflgmkepo;kepoe

Oh my, Robin has left the room once more...

**SuperJGirl5 wrote: Ok, sorry if I made Rob a lil unconfortable but I had to ask, This question is for Star/RICHARD GRAYSON! and maybe the other Titans**

Ok so what thoughts were running through your heads as you guys kissed in tokyo??

Just Star: If the titans broke up where would you go?

Robin: When are you gonna be Nightwing!?!?! Sorry but his costume is waay coler than yours (Sorry Alfred!):)  
**  
Raven: Hows your mother doing?**

Beast Boy: (I'm not gonna press the fact that you love Rae even though you do) What's your favroite video game

Cy: Do u and Bumble Bee go out?

When we kissed in Tokyo? What?

We went to Tokyo?

When?

Where is it? I would like to go!

Anyway, I guess I'll be Nightwing in the future

My mother is well, I guess...don't talk to her much...

My favorite video game?! Anything with monkeys!

No, Bumblebee and I do not go out...just b/c we're the two black characters doesn't mean we're automatically paired together

Dude, quit being so racist! She didn't mean it like that! Bee's friggin' hot!

**Treeonice wrote: hello you guys. BB, Raven has the most fans. Answer me when I ask you a question. If you go to google, and look up 'Teen Titans Raven' on the image search tool, the kiss scene should be on the first page of results. I have it printed out and take it with me where ever I go. BB is so hot. He is SO much hotter in the comics. He is even hotter than Aqualad for Azar's sake. It really is the ears...so pointy. HE MADE ME SO MAD WHEN HE WAS TEASEING RAVEN FOR WANTING TO EXPAND HER WARDROBE! DOESN'T TEASE HER WHEN SHE'S BALD, BUT PICKS ON HER NAME AND WARDROBE! I guess she was asking for it when she said "The colors hurt my eyes. Are you sure this looks good Cassie?" Oh well. thanks for updating.**

Starfire, do you really have a brother? Isn't his name Ryandr'.

Hey Susan. When are you checking up on your boys again? Why 'Susan'. couldn't you think up a boy name. Actually, neither can I.

Robin. here is a LITTLE elaboration. Check 'Slade Wilson' under military files. IDK. He may have deleted them. This won't tell you where he is, but it might explain why he is so fast, and strong, and smart...and psycopathical.

Dude?! What comic are you talking about?! but thanks for the compliment, I really am hot. and chicks dig mah pointy ears. ¿Concuerda usted, Raven?

Could you please not speak Spanish to me?

¿Está usted celoso o algo?

Who is this Susan they are speaking of, Robin? Oh wait, I forgot he left the room...oh, and yes, I do have a brother! He is most pleasant!

**bbissocute wrote: Nice. I really am interested in getting an inside view of the Titans, me being an amazingly crazed obsessive Titans fan and all. I was wondering, maybe if everyone could leave the room 'cept Beast Boy and Raven real quick. I have a few really personal questions...I promise this'll only take a sec.  
**-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-**  
Are they gone?**

I hope so. Now really quick, Beast Boy come here. Tell her now. I have provided the perfect opportunity, and I'm sure if you don't hurry, then your going to miss your chance. And I'm sure the others will try and listen in any minute now. Quick. Do it now.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
This is a comment for Susan. Your pretty cool and my sister loves you. She loves to watch you kick Robin's . I like watching that also, I guess. I'm not the biggest Rob fan and anyone that can do that must be awesome. Keep up the great work,

bbissocute

You heard her guys, get out! Not you, Raven!

...let go of my cape!

No, let's keep reading! Maybe she'll tell us why Robin is so obsessed with his mask!

She wants you to confess your love to me...

Eep! What?! Is this what that is?! Ughhhoohhhh...

Let's just go to the next question...

No!

No?

Raven, listen! I do need to tell you something! And I don't want the others to hear, so lemme just tell you now!

Okay...you're dying?

No

Pregnant?

Ehahahhah! Wait...that's not funny!

Gay?

Look, I love you, okay?! I, GARFIELD EMMANUEL LOGAN, LOVE RAVEN!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!

So...uh, ¿Me adora usted?

Hey, guys! Why are Cyborg and Starfire standing outside? Why are you guys blushing? YOU GUYS LOVE EACHOTHER?!

Dude, were you spying?!

No, whatever we say gets typed on the computer, remember?

Oh yah...

This is glorious! Let us rejoice and celebrate with the pizza!

**MISCrasyaboutfanfics wrote: Okay i'm not sure exactly what to ask you guys, but here's the first thing. In my dimension, there's a TV show and a comic book series about you. Cartoon Network, the channel that airs the show is not making anymore episodes of it. How do you all feel about that?**

Also, Raven, you are my least favorite Teen Titan. I'm Catholic and I just don't like the idea behind you're powers. Please don't blow something up just because I said that!

We're in a comic book AND a TV SHOW? Dude, sweet! Hey, and Raven shouldn't be your least favorite! She can't help how she was born, you know!

Beastboy...it's okay...don't worry about it...everyone's entitled to their own opinion...

Aw, you guys sound like a couple already!

We are NOT a couple, Cyborg. Beastboy said he loved me, I didn't say I loved him...

How awkward, BB...

**IamtotallyKewlio wrote: Hey, your number one fan here!**

You probably won't get to this, but hey, who cares?  
I got some questions/comments for y'all.

Robin: I was wondering, how does it feel to know that ppl. watch you and your team on TV daily?(S'pose anyone can answer this) Also, why'd you leave Batman? (Not that I'm complaining, you're really cool as your own person) I know your secret identity:)

Star: Do you miss your home planet? Or your old friends? Sorry that you had to grow up with Blackfire as a sister...

Beast Boy: You ARE funny! I laugh at all of your jokes! You're my fave Titan! Did you watch Animal Planet alot to learn about animals, or when you change do thier abilities just sort of come to you?  
  
**Raven: I love reading, too. Got any suggestions? Sorry the others are forcing you to do this... (although I bet you really don't mind too much)**

Cyborg: How often do you beat the snot out of BB at video games? I don't play much, and I pretty much suck worse than Beast Boy is portrayed to on the show...

Susan: Mua, ha, ha! I know ALL of the Titans' secret identities! I have succeeded where you have failed! And I know yours too! ...  
Please don't hunt me down and kill me.

How does everyone know my secret identity?! Oh, and I just left Batman b/c I thought I should really get out on my own, experience the limelight a little bit

I do miss my planet, and often feel the sickness for my home, but I feel much love and joy here as well

Dude! YOU THINK I'M FUNNY?! YAY!!! AND I SO LOVE ANIMAL PLANET!!!!!!!!

Suggestions for good books? Pretty much any book is a good book, but if you want some good ones, I'd suggest some of the latest Stephen King material...it's great...

I beat BB pretty much every day. Heck, I even beat him at _Barbie Race and Ride_

**Broken Sword of the Morning wrote: Raven,**

Do you know who your paternal grandfather is? Or anything, for that matter, of your paternal family (past Trigon, of course)?

Oh, and whoever dragged Starfire away at the end? Please don't do that again. I'd like whole answers to my questions, if you please.

P.S.: BB, you are truly an idiot. If you want Terra to remember you, why not get Mento over to unlock her subconscious memories?

P.P.S.: And can't Raven do that? Are you jealous of Terra, Raven? Because, if you really do love BB, you'll help him get Terra back. He's better off with her than with you. You need someone more - ah - let's just say, someone with a higher IQ.

...I know little about my family...

Agreed, I find it very rude as well, I shall explain Temaranian religion now and-

Hey! I'm not an idiot!

...I'm not jealous of Terra...and why does the person you love have to have a high I.Q.? There's no rule that says two people have to be equal in intelligence to share an unspeakable bond and-

Raven! Stop! Things are blowing up all over the house!

Agreed! Please calm down and listen to Robin!

GRRR!!!! Look, I love Beastboy, okay?! I think he's a wonderful person! Yah, he's not Einstein! Hell, he probably doesn't even know how to do long division, but he knows me better than anybody in this tower! No, in this WORLD!!!!!! And don't call him an idiot! Only I can do that!

Ahhh!!!!!! Robin, I fear she has gone past the point of no return!

You really like me?! Sweet!

Beastboy, now is not the time! Help us calm Raven down!

Um...okay...uh, what do you get when you cross a pickle and a dollar bill? Sour dough! Get it! HAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!!!

Not helping, BB!

Ugh...fine! Raven!

Huh?...did you just blow in my ear?

Yah, it's a pretty weird sensation, huh? You were about to lose control

Oh...

Um, let's just move on

**cheekylildevil wrote: Raven- I can definatly see melvin being obsessed with hello kitty, and timmy asking questions with only one breath. Are any of the juniors in school, how would melvin get bobby into a classroom? Yes, I do know I'm obsessed with them.**  
**BB- has raven ever tried to flush you down a toilet  
Robin- Some people have been putting down questions for a susan- that means they're meant for slade**

Melvin's in the second grade, and I have no idea how Bobby fits in a classroom...

Raven has tried to flush me down the toilet...

I wasn't trying to flush you, I just accidentally grabbed the back of your head, accidentally dunked you, and accidentally flushed the toilet...

I'm only gonna forgive you b/c you're cute

Haha! BB, Rae, you guys make a great couple!

Indeed! It is glorious! Now we can perform the dating of doubles!

SLADE?! KDJG KJgfklgjmlfg...wait a second, Slade wouldn't choose the name 'Susan'

Yah, he'd pick something a little more masculine, evil

**DramaQueen of the moon wrote: Hola Titans! What's Happenin' in the T? LOL Anyway, let's get down to bunciess!(SP?)**

Robin: What's Up?  
CyBrog: Hi  
Starfire: Hello! D  
Beast Boy: S'up Dude! ADMIT YOU LIKE RAVEN AND BE DONE WITH IT!  
Raven: Hi, Hi! ADMIT YOU LIKE BB! And.,.,.,.,. Do you have any other powers that you aren't showing to the other Titans? And if your powers weren't controlled by your emotions/dad(THIS IS TRUE!)then couldn't you beat all the titans and be the most powerfulk titan of them all? BUT, you ARE the most powerful titan already! AND FOR THE LAST TIME ADMIT YOU LOVE BB AND YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM! JUST DO IT AND BE DONE WITH IT!

Hey there

Hi back at ya

Greetings!

I did admit that I love Rave, and guess what?! Dude, she likes me too! She even freaked out 'cuz the Broken Sword person called me an idiot!

**The most evil of all villia...wrote: I have a question er...several questions...what is the most easiest way to sneak er...come in the TT Tower to give you all...cookies yes cookies and "susan" if you need some help I am willing to give some help if we can agree on some things...and what is all your weakness?? I would like to know...just to know and oh yes is there an opening to be a TT I would Love to join to learn all about you ...that all for now...I will be in contact...**

Ooh, cookies!

Who is the Susan, Robin?

Submit your resume, it'll be up soon

**ProtectorofCanon2 wrote: It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. **

Slade hacked into your e-mail and he's been reading everything that was sent to you, and he said to adress any questions intended for him to "Susan," so that's who Susan is, but I didn't know until AFTER I sent the first e-mail that said who you are, but I do know a bunch of info about Slade, and I can tell you, and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I'm too nice to die.

Hahahahaha! Look, we know you fans like to play jokes, but c'mon? I've been studying Slade forever now, and I know he's not hacking into our email. It's just not his style

**Bestkeptsecret-bigestmistak wrote: hey guys this one is for robin.  
what is your outlook on kid flash's relatiionship with jinx?  
p.s. i absolutly adore you guys! raven you are my favorite titan, and i admire your self controll.**

Um, I think they're dating, are they, guys?

I think so

...Thanks...I've never really had anyone admire my self-control before...

**rockingirlofbloodred019 wrote: I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A DEAR TEEN TITANS THING, IT TURNED OUT TO BE A "ASK-THE-READER-BECAUSE-YOU-WANT-TO-KNOW-WHY-SHE-HATES-ROBIN" THING. ANY WAY, I HATE ROBIN BECAUSE MY FRIENDS TELL ME I LOOK LIKE HIM AND I PROMISE I DO NOT LOOK LIKE HIM. OH AND VI- I MEAN CYBORG I FORGIVE NO COLD FEELINGS THERE:) MY QUESTION IS: RAVEN CAN YOU KICK ROBIN'S FOR ME? STARFIRE, TELL ROBIN YOU LOVE HIM BEFORE RAVEN KICKS HIS ! ROBIN TELL STARFIRE YOU LOVE HER BEFORE YOU GET YOUR FRIGGIN' KICKED! CY, HOW DO YOU PEE? AND CAN REPLY TO THAT PLEASE! BB, UH IM GONNA ASK YOU A REALLY HARD QUESTION, WHAT'S THE WORLD'S SMALLEST CITY? THANKS :P**

You hate me b/c you look like me?

...I'm not kicking Robin's ass...

Robin and I are dating, and do not threaten him!

What kind of question is that?! How do I pee?! Well, how all guys pee, I guess

The world's smallest city? I dunno...that one place in Italy? Or was it Rome?

Rome is in Italy...

Oh...

Well, thanks for the questions! We're hoping for more! And please start submitting those Super Hero resumes! We'd be glad to look 'em over! We're actually looking to help form a Titans North and South! Robin out!

Farewell! And I shall be delighted to answer more inquiries! Heheheh!

C'mon, Raven, let's go out somewhere fun!

...Oh, geez...where?

I dunno...how about...that depressing cafe you like?

What will _you_ do there?

Say lotsa happy stuff, irritate people, tell jokes...

Well that should depress people...hey, could you say something in Spanish again? It's just...interesting...

Fine...um, let's see...Raven atractiva y yo la adoran

What does that mean?

Um, it means, uh, "I like tofu" now let's get going!

Alright, see ya guys! Don't have her out too late, BB!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hello, all...I'm glad to see some of you actually read my message. Some of you are tattletales as well, and if you do it again, I will hunt you down and destroy you...

**SuperJGirl5 wrote: question for...Susan:**

Are you gay for Robin and/or a child molester? Because your like 50 something and you target bunch of teenagers for pizza's sake!

Robin is very special to me, that's all I will say...

**ProtectorofCanon2 wrote: Wait, Slade read what I wrote? I told SLADE who Robin is? I'm gonna go into hiding now... **

Don't worry, Dear. It's not information I didn't already know...

**Zatrion wrote: Susan, this is Zatrion. I have two questions I wish to ask you, and I hope that you will be winning to give some sort of response.**

Question 1: Why would you work with him (you know who I mean) if you knew he would betray you, besides getting back your life?

Question 2: I wondered why you feel the need for successors? I mean, you sound as if you are well along in age, but the way you display yourself states to the contrary.

If you do not reply, I will understand. If you do, I will appreciate it. Thanks for your time, patience, and consideration.

I see you've done your homework, well done. I am not looking for any successor necessarily. I only need one. Terra was just a decoy at loose-ends who didn't fulfill her task...

**Treeonice wrote: Hey Susan. When are you checking up on your boys again? Why 'Susan'. couldn't you think up a boy name. Actually, neither can I.**

If I picked a name that sounded any less ridiculous, the Titans might catch on. I chose such a silly name on purpose...

**bbissocute wrote: This is a comment for Susan. Your pretty cool and my sister loves you. She loves to watch you kick Robin's . I like watching that also, I guess. I'm not the biggest Rob fan and anyone that can do that must be awesome. Keep up the great work,**

Tell your sister she has good taste, as do you...

**Iamtotallykewlio wrote: Susan: Mua, ha, ha! I know ALL of the Titans' secret identities! I have succeeded where you have failed! And I know yours too! ...  
Please don't hunt me down and kill me.**

Don't worry, I'm not out to hurt you, and yes, I know their identities too. Perhaps you could join me...

**The most evil of all villia... wrote: and "susan" if you need some help I am willing to give some help if we can agree on some things...and what is all your weakness?? I would like to know...just to know **

Join me, child. Perhaps we can help each other...

**ProtectorofCanon2 wrote: It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. **

Slade hacked into your e-mail and he's been reading everything that was sent to you, and he said to adress any questions intended for him to "Susan," so that's who Susan is, but I didn't know until AFTER I sent the first e-mail that said who you are, but I do know a bunch of info about Slade, and I can tell you, and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I'm too nice to die.

They'll never believe you. You're better off being laughed at...or destroyed...how would you like to take a walk on the dark side?

Well, I'll be in touch. I would advise all of you to be wise and not tattle...bad things happen to children who tattle...

-Susan-


	8. We're Back!

-1WE'RE BACK!!!!!

Robin here! Sorry we've been so late in our replies! Our tower had to be fumigated

Because somebody decided to let all of his little ant friends move in and eat away at the computer and EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!!

It was cold outside...

...Could we just start replying...I'm going to go put on some tea...

Look, friends!!!! Letters!!!!! HEhehheheeheheh!!!!!

**Treeonice wrote: Why are you not reviewing. Is Robin in rehab?**

Sorry, Treeonice (Robin, by the way), no I am not in rehab. I hope the explanation at the top clears things up for you

Robin in rehab!!!! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! DUDE, THAT'S AWESOME!!!!

Please, what is this ree-hab?

Next question...

**Sladesgirl wrote: OMG! I have questions 4 everyone!  
Robin-Have u considered getting help from a shrink w/ your slade problem? U should.  
BB-when was the last time u ate meat?  
Rae-do u miss malchior, like, ever?  
Cy-how old r u? Do u still like Jinx?  
Star- I need a Tamaranian translation for "Robin's costume is so ugly it makes me want to puke all over my computer."**

Susan-Um, I would totally join u and how the heck did u find out all the TT's secret IDs?

SLADE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

...There he goes

Robin, please! Wait! Let us talk about this!

...There _she_ goes

I haven't eaten meat since I was about ten...yuck! Meat!

I don't really miss _him_...I miss what I thought he was, sometimes...

Why does everyone ask me about Jinx? I'm eighteen, by the way

She asks you b/c you still like her!

Shut up, BB

Man, I wish Starfire would come back. This question for her is hilarious

...Should we go to the next question...or something?

**Tara Brookswell wrote: Hey Titans!**

This one is for Raven.

How in the world do you read all those books and not write one yourself? I'm sure you're so creative! Why don't you try?

BB: Your jokes are hilarious! I wish I had a boy friend who was as funny as you are!

Yours,  
Tara B

Hey, yah, Raven? Why don't you write a book? Ooh! A book about dinosaurs being revived, and then they open a dinosaur amusement park, and then the dinosaurs start to multiply b/c they created them from frog DNA, and then-

Beastboy?

Yah, Rae?

That was already written into a book...

It was?

Yah, BB...it's called, "Jurassic Park". Remember? We watched it last night?

Oh...yah...my jokes are funny? Awesome! Here, I have one right now! It's so hilarious! Okay, what kind of a dance do you do on a trampoline?

I am back, and so is Robin...

HIP-HOP!!!!! AHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Get it? You know? B/C you're bouncing and-

We get it, Dude...it just ain't funny...

Next question...

**Geojas378 wrote: Hey! Geo and Terra here! I am the biggest BB/Terra supporter, eva...DIE RAVEN!  
Terra: facepalm  
So, anyway, Beast Boy, Tell everyone how you still like Terra.  
Terra: blushes hits Geo on head with rock Whoops... Listen up! Geo captured me and is forcing me to star in fan fics! HELP! SHE'S PLANNING ON A CHARACTER DEATH IN HER FIRST STORY AND SOME PEOPLE THAT MIGHT BE KILLED ARE ME AND BEAST BOY! SHE WANTS TO LET SLADE LIVE TOO! HEL- is hit on the head with a frying pan  
Heh heh... Don't listen to her... and also, Beast Boy, I've seen Terra/Slade stories. How does that make you feel?  
Terra: WHAT! ME and... SLADE!?!?!?!?! NO WAY! eyes glow yellow  
Um... we'd better go... drags Terra out pokes head back in Whoops, sorry Robin...**

Um, but I don't like Terra...if you go back and read-

I'll handle this, Beastboy...listen, Geojas, Terra was...oh, how can I put this without sounding...horrible...? She was a back-stabbing, mean, spoiled, self-centered, cowardly, little loser who only cared about herself

I think the machine of washing just blew up...

Um...let's move to the next question!

Good idea, Robin!

**Doglover96 wrote: Wazup!! Hera r some questions 4 u:  
Raven:Can you pls. tell BB you love him?  
Starfire:If u ever know any secrets of Robin,SPILL IT!  
Cy:What kind of accident did u get in?  
BB:Why can't u turn into other THINGS other than animals?  
Robin(i hate u):My good friend,rockingirlofbloodred019 says that her other friends say that she hates u b/c she looks like u.LOL!**

Secrets of Robin...? I know he calls the Batman, his adoptive father, 'Daddy'. Is that a secret, Robin?

AHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! IT'S NOT ANYMORE!!!! DADDY BATMAN!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! "READ ME A STORY, DADDY BATMAN!!!!" "OKAY,ROBBY-WOBBY, ONCE UPON A TIME-" Ouch!

Why does everyone hate me?

The accident is private, sorry

**Doglover96 wrote: Dear Robin,  
Y r u so obsessesed about SLADE? (I love torturing u Robin!! Hahahahaha!:)**

Oh boy...

Nuts...

I like the nuts

SLADE?!!LjgKLSjg OSirfkaoifjmdelogmnrolKJEOQI#KJ!OPi3w0prfkiofdof

There he goes...

...Again...

**Rae00 wrote: Dear,Raven  
Why did Beast Boy Kiss ya?**

What?!

What?!

Say WHAT?!

Nuh-uh!

**Treeonice wrote: Sorry 'bout that. My mama needed to do her college stuff. I'm listening to Akon's "Blame it on me" so if I get all sad and stuff forgive me.**

Raven: How was your date with BB? I hope you enjoyed it. I love you so much. You rock. I am making a powerpoint called Why I love Raven. DC comics should never have made you bald. That was horrible but funny. You gotta read the Little Cherub and it's series. That was awesome except when BPF made BB look like a selfish bastard but she made it better when she made BB realize that what he did was wrong and Rae passed out and he took care of everything. That was sweet. BPF stands for the author on Beautifulpurpleflame. If you look up Beautifulpurpleflame on the search engine and look for "Little Cherub" you'll find it. You just gotta read it. Don't let the first paragraph turn you off though. That is the most graphic sex scene in the entire series.

Man, a lot of people like you, Raven

Shut up, Cyborg...

**Treeonice wrote: Hello! "My Love" by Justin Timberlake is a really good song and describes Raven and BB. BB is Justin and Robin is Timbaland."Love-stoned" describes Robin and Starfire. If you want the videos, please go to Treeonice's profile (that's mine) on It's in my favorites. Don't worry. You will find it eventually. It's on the 3rd page...I think.**

Anyways, questions  
Starfire: Do you like Ryandr' or Komiandr' better? How are Myandr' and Luandr'. Do you know?

Robin:...I don't have any questions for you Dick Grayson

Cyborg: Hi! do you know Najee Lee(Doughboy)? If you do, could you beat him up for me? Tell him it's from Laura (7th grade)

BB: Nice! you rock. you should read the Little Cherub and it's series on this website. Most of the pregnancy stories are Star and Rob are the first married and Raven and BB are the first pregnant. (sigh) classic. Raven is so wonderful. Please take care of her and love her. She deserves to be loved.

Raven:

Um, you didn't write anything for Raven, Tree. Want to go back and fix it? Anyway, ROBIN is my name. Case closed

Cyborg: Dude, you're a seventh grader? And you're asking a Teen Titan to fight your battles for you?! Cool! Gimme his address, girl!

Cyborg...

C'mon, Robin! I was just teasing!

**Treeonice wrote: Oh Susan you little devil. Sally sounds worse. Anyways, how is Joey? Is Grant still alive? Why don't you get Rose to be your apprentice?**

Man, this Susan lady really needs to change her email address! It's interfering with our program!

**Doglover96 wrote: Dear Titans,  
This one's for Robin: Do u love starfire? 'cause if u do, i think that my friend will kill ya.:)**

Doglover, We can't let you post anymore, unless you promise to stop harrassing me. It's not mature

Aw, does Robin have a bully? Eheheeheh...OUCH!

**Alex Mendoza wrote: Dear Beast Boy,  
When I watched the Teen Titans Movie, I was wondering why did u try to pick Raven's nose?**

Because he eats boogers

I DO NOT!!!!

...You were trying to pick my nose?

You woke up! And beat me to a bloody pulp!

**Kingdom Hearts Lover wrote: First of all, I'd like to say that I almost died laughing at this. :D I couldn't breathe, it was horrible. . Heh, you guys are awesome. People think I'm crazy now. --;;**  
**  
BUT NOW TO THE QUESTIONS!  
Cy, do you feel lonely now that everyone is hooking up randomly thanks to the helpful advice/support/demands from fans? xD  
Robin, Star, BB, Raven, if it was that easy for you all to admit you were hopelessly in love with each other, why didn't you just do that before?!?!  
And this one's to all of you: How does it feel to have a TV show AND a comic book? I bet it's great... you guys are so lucky. :P But you're awesome too, so I guess it evens out. **

Oh, and 'Susan'... sigh you couldn't think of some other girly name? Like... Cheryl, or something? My best friend's name is Susan... I can't help but think she's you in disguise. .

And I love you all. D Except for 'Susan'. . I don't understand why people say that they love you all, **but they forget to mention Cy. CY, YOU ROCK TOO! DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE FORGETFUL FANS THAT DON'T MENTION EVERYBODY! D**

Cy, here. Nah, I never feel lonely!

WHERE IS THIS COMIC BOOK YOU GUYS SPEAK OF? AND TV SHOW? I'M THE BIGGEST GEEK ON THE PLANET AND I'M NOT EVEN AWARE OF MY OWN FANDOM?

...You should go to Deviantart, Beastboy...really nice pictures of you and Aqualad...

Oh, Raven! Hehehehe...you are so terrible! Do you speak of the _slash _pictures?

**Tofurlz wrote: dear titans, have you ever been to Rochester Ny? (it's frekaing awesome)**

No

No

...Yes

What is the NY?

New York, Star

**Gothchik15 wrote: stoopid rule again.so super hero resumes  
name:ember**

power/s:i control fire and lightning and i can shoot flaming arrows and i can grow phoenix wings

weapons:arrow and bow and a dagger

weakness:nothing i can think of

Thanks for the resume, Gothchik15. We'll certainly look into it

**Ranmasakura wrote: Dear Robin, why do you think the spandex Starfire bought you doesn't fit? And why is Star buying the kind that is impossible for you to fit in? Why don't you buy one yourSELF!**

ps: i'm SICK of talking about the frickin' spandex!

Um, sorry, Ranmasakura...have no clue what you're talking about

**ByE ByE RobIn wrote: to slade: CAN YOU PLEASE REDESIGN YOUR COSTUME?! and how's your son? how come you want to track down robin so much? trust me he's too ugly to be hunted.:)**

WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU WRITING TO SLADE?!

Oh geez...

**AlterEgo wrote: Raven and BeastBoy so wrong  
Starefire and Robin so wrong  
and poor Cyborg without love so sad and twisted (it makes me want to cry)  
I know who really likes who and I will tell all!  
Raven is destined to be with Starefire ONLY  
Cyborg and BestBoy is oh so right together  
and of course Robin and Robin's ego or with Slade meh he could be in the garbage for all i care**

yup now pair up with your true one and let that be the end of couple shuffle! Had to fix the wrong thank you and good night

Dude, someone's been reading WAY too much fanfiction!

**Hariel Lhikan wrote: A few more questions...**

-Robin: How exactly does your mask stay on without any straps even when moving around quickly?

-Starfire: It has also come to my attention that your starbolts do not cause any visible burns to criminals when they are hit by them and the same goes for your eyebeams. Why is that?

-Beast Boy: Although you're a vegetarian, I have never seen you actually eat vegetables. Or does tofu make up your entire diet?

-Cyborg: Is your armor shielded against magnetic forces? (I would hope so, because your systems would constantly be on the fritz otherwise)

-Raven: Since you're probably more familiar with these things, would you label Terra's current condition as "dead" or "petrified"?

Robin here, and I've got my ways

You know what? I am not sure. I am so sorry I can not answer your question as I should. Forgive me...

Starfire! Don't cry! They'll understand!

Veggies are okay...but I prefer tofu and-

...and junk food...

It's not all junk!

Cyborg here, and yah, got all my protection under control. Thanks for asking! You know, not many people wonder about the right things. You're smart!

...I'd label Terra as 'missing' right now

**MISCrasyaboutfanfics wrote: Okay I would like to ask all of you, WHY DON'T YOU CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS LIKE HALLOWEEN AND CHRISTMAS? I did the caps lock on purpose.**

Robin here, and we try and celebrate them the best we can, but with such busy lives, it's not always easy

Did you guys know Raven's Jewish?

No, I'm not...why do you make up lies on the spot?

I dunno...hey, does this look like a boil on my toe?

Ew! Get your nasty green feet out of my face!

Next question...

**IamtotallyKewlio wrote: Hiya, Titans! Me again!**

You didn't answer one of my questions (:P), so I'll repeat it:  
How does it feel knowing that ppl. watch your TV show all the time?

Robin: Guess what? SLADE! -laughs as Robin spazzes- that never gets old... If you calm down enough to answer a question: Do you keep in touch with Batman, Batgirl, and Alfred?

Starfire: Owning Silkie must be pretty cool. Is he like a cat (pet me, love me, feed me, adore me, go away) or a dog (feed me! play with me! love me! pay attention to me!)?

Beast Boy: There is NO WAY that you are as happy-go-lucky as you act! I know, because I'm just like you! How do you deal with your other emotions?

Raven: Your self-control IS cool! You're my second favorite Titan! And even though your powers are a little dark, I still think you're cool! Have you ever had any pets?

Cyborg: Your car rox. Have you ever seen Transformers? They're awesome!

Susan: A job sounds great! Thank you for not killing me! Here's a question for you: What do you think of Titans' villians? Other than the obvious. (PS: You're my fave villian)

WHAT TV SHOW?!!!!

Settle down, BB! Geez, you're like another Robin and his S-L-You-Know-The-Rest routine

SLADE?!!!!!!!!!!!JFLJGDHGDKJHGDKGJDLJDLJFd;

Robin? Oh well...Starfire here! Heheheehhe! Silkie is like both the dog and the cat! He is cuddly and warm, yet playful and always filled with energy! Here, I shall fetch him for you!

Beast Boy here, and I am pretty happy-go-lucky. I mean, I get sad, and angry sometimes, but that's no way to live, you know? Well, 'cept for Raven b/c she's too COOL to be normal

Here, Silkie, speak to the IamtotallyKewlio, please!

Gllejhejgoegijepmnelonmwlowlofel...

Hehehhehe! Is he not the most precious Silkie ever?

The only pet I need is Beastboy. Wait. Scratch that. I don't even _need_ him. He's just there...

Hey!!!!!

Aw, Girl! _Transformers_ is one of my favorite movies!!!! You are now my favorite reviewer!

**DramaQueen of the moon wrote: ¡YO! ¡Lo que aumenta a titanes de adolescente!**

That was "YO! What is up teen titans!" in spanish! YEA! I don't know it but, I like it!

Anyway, YAY! GO RAEXBB! YAY!...Yeah, Sorry I acted alittle hyper right there! My favortie pairng; can you tell:D -

So... QUESTION TIME!

Beast Boy: Alright! You go dude! Well, with Raven getting upset like that means she REALLY cares about you! Me so happy!

**Robin: Why do you freak out when we say "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Or-Robin-Will-Freak-Out"? (You know who I am talking about but, DON'T freak out!)**

Starfire: How long have you been on Earth? How is your family back on your home planet?

Cyborg: S'UP Dude! So, how you? Good? Great? Awsome? All of the above?

Raven: YOU GO GIRL! STAND UP FOR YOUR MAN! Ain't NOBODY gonna mess with you or BB while your around! Go Rae! Go Rae! By the way, do you have any family members alive? And did you know that Arella's real name is Angela and she is from Earth? And does the name "Church of Blood" ring a bell? Oh, and before I forget (sorry BB) but, Beast Boy basically said that he liked you and you are attractive!

Susan: Um... Hi? gulp So, What's Up? Why did you join Trigon? 9besides getting what you lost back) Any OTHER reasons? And what's up with the mask? And the orange and black? Do you like all that stuff? Did something happen to your face? JUST wondering!

Robin here, and um, who are we talking about? I'm confused

She means-mph!

Don't say it, BB. Cy, here, and doin' great! How bout yourself?

Starfire, and yes my family is doing just fine. Of course, my sister is being imprisoned here on Earth, I heard...in Texas...but she is truly getting the discipline she should have received years ago

**PrincesswarriorMay wrote: hey titans  
my first question is for all of you...and i want all of you to answer it! comprende?: HOW OLD R U GUYS!! coz i was just wondering**

question number two is for my favourite titan of all time...STARFIRE: is beast boy really as annoying as raven says he is or is she just covering the fact that she is totally in love with him?

**question number three is for raven: if you had to sing a song in front of an audience what would that song be?**

keep up the awesome replying...even silkie!  
luv princesswarriorMAY

Robin here, Sixteen

Beastboy here, or should I say Beast_man_, fourteen

In human years, I am seventeen

In human years I'd suppose I'd be sixteen

Cy, here! Eighteen, yo!

Beastboy is not annoying, as you are correct. Raven and Beastboy just have an amusing way of communicating

If I had to sing a song? In front of people? The shortest song imaginable...

kjgldjgdojfjhfijhfjwolmw...

Hehehehe! That was Silkie! He says hello!

**Sohna wrote: I love this idea!!**

So my questions are:  
Robin: How'd it feel the first time Starfire kissed you when you guys first met?  
Starfire: If you do get married to Robin, will it in be the traditional Earth way or the way they have weddings back on your planet?  
Beastboy: What did you think of Raven's all white outfit?  
Raven: What's the most romantic thing a guy (ie Beastboy) can do for you?  
Cyborg: Do you have an ice cream scooper built in your range of gadgets:)  
Ohh, and one more thing to all of you: how come you guys never change your outfits??

Robin here, and I was, uh, really, mmm..._surprised_

We shall be married in a glorious mixture of both cultures! Of course, we will keep the part of mine where we submerge ourselves in glofgork placenta

EWWWWWWW!!!!!! Anyway, Raven's white outfit is cool. Too bad I spilled Koolaide on it...sorry, Rae...

...You spilled what on it? I don't like romance...sorry...

You know? I don't...

Cy? You okay? Hello?

I need to do that! I need to put an ice-cream scoop in my suit!!!!!

Cy?! Hey, where are you going?! Dude!

**Gothchik18 wrote: bb i know wat that atractiva y yo la adoran means it means raven is attractive and i adore her and imy lolo can speak spanish.so cy in all your pics u dont have a dude thing so how do u pee?and robin ull find our hero resumes soon in roxys account soon..oh yeah i have questions will u people ever sing again?as a group oh yeah bb say that u love raven or else u and the tofu and the soy factory!i have bomb plans at the back of my notebook**

¡Dije ya Raven I la amo, y por favor no le digo lo que estoy diciendo en español!!!!

I can pee, okay? Geez!

**Ahilty wrote: Guys...you think Robin might need some ritalin for those times someone says Slade...I mean that reaction just is not normal.**

And by the way, anyone who dislikes a character (ie Raven) because of something they can't control (ie powers that they were born with) is obviously very narrow minded.

And "Susan" I just have to say this: you creep me out. A lot. I think it is the phepophila...

Please, what is Ritalin?

Dude, he needs a friggin' sedative!

...Thanks, Ahilty...that means a lot to me...

**Phantom5656 wrote: Yo titans.**

So you guys are looking for people for a Titans North and South? Cool, I guess that I'll send you my resume..

Loading resume...

Alias: Beat-Punk

Gender: Male

Powers: I gain different powers when I listen to varying genres of music. (Super strength-rock, techno-control electricity, etc.)

**Equipment/Wepons: A set of indestructable head-phones and iindestructable mp3 palyer with enough memory for one million songs. And a pair of in-line skates.**

Weaknesses: ...Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with telling you my weakness over the computer. You never know who might end up reading this, ya know? I hope you guys can understand. Once I know you more personally, I'd be happy to tell you. Sorry if I seem overlly cautious.

Now for some questions and comments for you guys.

What are your favorite web-sites? I'm a big fan of Fanfiction(dot)net, Homestarrunner(dot)com, and Eddsworld(dot)co(dot)uk.

Congradulations, Raven and Beast Boy. I always thought that you two would make a good couple. I guess that it dosen't really matter now, since you already have a boyfriend, Raven, but I have something I want to tell you. I...I've kinda had a crush on you for a while now. (Blushing.) Sorry, I know this is awkward. I just had to get that off my chest.

Phantom5656

Robin here, and thanks Phantom5656, we'll definitely look into it!

Dude, yah, the crush on Raven. Forget it. Just forget it. Don't even mention it ever again. Yah. We're through with that subject. Forever

**Agent of the Divine One wrote: It's good to see that everyone is getting along for the most part. :)**

Beast Boy: What is it you like most about Raven? And feel free to say it in Spanish. 

Qué tengo gusto de la mayoría sobre Raven soy usted puedo embromarla y embromarla y embromarla y ella nunca le tiene aversión. Más ella es bonita. Más ella es realmente independiente.

Will you please stop answering in Spanish?

Nunca

**Themostevilofallvillians wrote: To "Susan" meet me in the dark ally behind the starbucks and we can discuss...I have gain the code into the "childrens" home...still digging through their trash to find weakness of the commen foe(oh! gawd you wouldn't BELIEVE what they toss out)...and my conditions must be met for us to work together...you can be part of the solution or the problem!...and I have already created a Plan to help get rid of some of the "ants"...I can allow you to be the one who "meets" Robin in the plan  
Bye "Susan" I'll be in touch,  
anywho TT I Have some questions:  
IF Robin was out of the way who would be the leader?  
Raven : since you get your powers from your father, could he take them away?  
...That is it for now, you guys are so nice to be doing this...and I hope we get to meet face to face soon...oh and I mailed you some candy mainly for star...**

Raven here...um, listen...Susan is not...this isn't her address...whoever she is...anyway, no my father couldn't take my powers away. They're inherited, not given. That's like if you inherited your mother's nose, she could take it away or something...

Candy?! Ehehehehehe!!!! Thank you, Mosteveilofallvillians! You are very nice!!!!

**Protector of Cannon 2 wrote: Susan... are you inviting me to join you with that "walk on the dark side" comment? Because that would be pretty cool...**

If you are looking for help, I'd just like to say that I'm pretty smart(All A's except for two B's on my last report card, and I'm in high everything), I can think on my feet, and if I decide to get someone's attention they will NOT think of anything else-a that's without doing anything not G-Rated.

**I'm also good at convincing people of just about anything anything, and I'm the sort of person that is naturally trusted, so I would make a great spy. ;)**

I can entertian myself well, so I wouldn't get in your way when you were busy.

Plus I cook well. I don't know how well you normally eat, but you don't strike me as the kitcheny type.

A few more question for Susan: Why do you want an apprentice so badly?

I mean, you can beat up the entire Justice League single-handedly (possibly minus Batman, but you could definatly destroy the other six without him), so what's the point? 

I know you're older than you seem, does that have anything to do with it?

Or is it more about you missing your eldest son?  
  
**Do you ever miss being a normal person, before you were made into a super-soldier?**

Have you ever wished that you were not an assasain? I mean, you seem to enjoy it, but it does seem to cause a number of, for lack of a better term, family issues. I think you can figure out what I mean.

Oh, and who do you think is the most impressive hero? I'm interested to hear that from your point of view.

I think you're my favorite villian, mainly because you're not as one dimensional as, say, the Joker. You have a reason for everything you do, and you don't have some kind of moral objection to allying yourself to the heros if the situation demands it. Plus you clearly do care about some people.

Oh, and Robin? I find it interesting that you feel understand Slade so well when all that you know about him is what he wants you to know.

You probably think he's someone from your past with a personal grudge, don't you.

**About that, do you even talk to Batman about VILLIANS? 'Cause believe it or not, Slade's pretty famous in the hero/villian world, and I bet Batman knows SOMETHING.**

Well, you were right about the Susan thing, it's just something us fans made up to drive you insane. It worked, didn't it?

Either that or he's the goast who lives in Titans tower and is telling us what's REALLY going on.

As to why I'm adressing questions to him if I've let the cat out of the bag, I know that this'll make you not believe me, so you'll keep trying to figure it out, and watching you obsess over problems you don't have a chance of solving is FUN!

Hey Susan, can you read the replies? this one should be classic. ;)

Oh, and by the way, SLADE!

PS: Do you know who Superman is? I do.

SLADE?!K!KOLJIW OFIDSgnfkjhlfoijteotjngmrjhgmrotujeondlgmdl;fkerpijeognlngmeooejmlemgljgoldjgoeijteoitjmoelngmgjoijedofjke

Oh, DUDE!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!!!!!

Robin! Please return!!!!

**HeartlessRain wrote: Sweet! Nice idea!**

First Question, for Robin...

How would you react to finding out that theres an ENTIRE shrine devoted to you and Starfire? Just go to robin and starfire .com! REALLY!!

Starfire... what's your favorite color? Becuase I sincerely doubt its pink, just me.

Beast Boy: What's the best pickup line you know? Need for a game me and my friend invented!!

Cyborg: What's your favorite video game?

Raven: I KNEW you liked SK! What's your favorite book by him, or your favorite book in general?

Susan: WHY orange and black? Sincerely, I love black, I'm wearing a black hoodie as a type, but what's with the orange?!?

Robin here, and..._shrine_? Um, I'm flattered?

My favorite of all the colors? Mmmm...I would say purple!!!!

Pick up line? Like to pick up chicks? Dude!!!! Lessee...Oh! How bout this one? "Baby, you must be a broom b/c you just swept me off my feet"

...What?

Dude, that was LAME!!!! AHAHHAHA!!!! I mean, REALLY LAME!!!!

Oh, oh! Wait! How about this! "So how much did they pay you to drop out of the Miss Universe contest?"

...Oh god...

Titans, Trouble!!!!! We need to go!!!!

But Robin, there are still more-

No time, let's move!!!!

Greetings, all. Remember me? I see some of you are not the little angels you were brought up to be...I like that...and for those of you who have kept my little secret, cheers...

**Sladesgirl wrote: Susan-Um, I would totally join u and how the heck did u find out all the TT's secret IDs?**

You're a smart girl, and the Titans identities were not _that_ secret

**Treeonice wrote: Oh Susan you little devil. Sally sounds worse. Anyways, how is Joey? Is Grant still alive? Why don't you get Rose to be your apprentice?**

My, my, somebody knows me almost as well as I know my Robin. That's all I'm going to say. Keep up with me, Darling

**Kingdom Hearts Lover wrote: Oh, and 'Susan'... sigh you couldn't think of some other girly name? Like... Cheryl, or something? My best friend's name is Susan... I can't help but think she's you in disguise. .  
**

I needed a silly name because the Titans are _silly _children. They would never suspect it...

**MISCrasyaboutfanfics wrote: Susan: A job sounds great! Thank you for not killing me! Here's a question for you: What do you think of Titans' villians? Other than the obvious. (PS: You're my fave villian)**

The other _villains _if you could even call them that, are painfully embarrassing in the eyes of someone like me, and if you are truly interested in becoming part of my team, just keep up wit me. I'll be awaiting your reply...

**DramaQueen of the Moon wrote: Susan: Um... Hi? gulp So, What's Up? Why did you join Trigon? 9besides getting what you lost back) Any OTHER reasons? And what's up with the mask? And the orange and black? Do you like all that stuff? Did something happen to your face? JUST wondering!**

That was the only reason. My mask, you ask? Let me ask you something, Dear. You know the mysterious stranger who visits Poe's grave, and nobody knows his (or her) identity? Well, let's say we did know. The magic would be gone...don't you agree?

**Ahilty wrote: And "Susan" I just have to say this: you creep me out. A lot. I think it is the phepophila...**

I'll take that as a compliment...

**Themostevilofallvillians wrote: To "Susan" meet me in the dark ally behind the starbucks and we can discuss...I have gain the code into the "childrens" home...still digging through their trash to find weakness of the commen foe(oh! gawd you wouldn't BELIEVE what they toss out)...and my conditions must be met for us to work together...you can be part of the solution or the problem!...and I have already created a Plan to help get rid of some of the "ants"...I can allow you to be the one who "meets" Robin in the plan  
Bye "Susan" I'll be in touch**

I have a better idea. Write one more review. In the review, cleverly inform me (without the Titans knowing) what you've learned about them. I have a feeling we're going to end this little letter-exchange on good terms...

**Protector of Cannon 2 wrote: Susan... are you inviting me to join you with that "walk on the dark side" comment? Because that would be pretty cool...**

If you are looking for help, I'd just like to say that I'm pretty smart(All A's except for two B's on my last report card, and I'm in high everything), I can think on my feet, and if I decide to get someone's attention they will NOT think of anything else-a that's without doing anything not G-Rated.

**I'm also good at convincing people of just about anything anything, and I'm the sort of person that is naturally trusted, so I would make a great spy. ;)**

I can entertian myself well, so I wouldn't get in your way when you were busy.

Plus I cook well. I don't know how well you normally eat, but you don't strike me as the kitcheny type.

A few more question for Susan: Why do you want an apprentice so badly? I mean, you can beat up the entire Justice League single-handedly (possibly minus Batman, but you could definatly destroy the other six without him), so what's the point? 

I know you're older than you seem, does that have anything to do with it?

Or is it more about you missing your eldest son?

I don't necessarily need an "apprentice". That was just a facade to fill little Robin and little Terra's heads with encouragement. Especially little Terra, the poor, confused child. You sound very smart, my dear (I am assuming you a young lady, if not, please correct me) and I would like to hear more about you. The Titans hardly pay any mind to "Susan's" comments, so feel free to send me more information about yourself, including what you'd want out of this...I will tell you more later, don't worry. I'm not ignoring your question...and so far, you are my favorite candidate...and yes, the reaction is always priceless...

**Heartless Rain wrote: Susan: WHY orange and black? Sincerely, I love black, I'm wearing a black hoodie as a type, but what's with the orange?!?**

Doesn't black and orange make Halloween special? Why not me?

**  
**


End file.
